Temple of Dreams
by NileGal
Summary: ~~Ancient Egypt: Yu-Gi-Oh! and Card Captor Sakura~~ (Chatper 6) -two months after the last chapter- Yugioh is away in Rome, Sak-ku-rah is to be a mother, Taimankmet and Eriol are showing signs of love and the enemy has something up their sleeves
1. Mina Soko ni Nemure

~~Temple of Dreams~~  
  
A/N: The prequel for you all. This explains more about the past lives of Sakura and Yami in Ancient  
Egypt. Everyone from Star Child is in here, and of course the gods. ^^  
  
-------  
  
Prolouge: Mina Soko ni Nemure  
  
-------  
  
The Egyptian (hand crafted) boat sailed up the Nile. The breeze was refershing to everyone, even the  
slaves that rowed the boat. The boat had the symbol of the Thutmose Cort, of Upper Egypt upon it. It  
had been carved very heavily and painted in the brightest colors.  
  
Eight year old Princess Sak-ku-rah Nefertiti Thutmose looked into the merky Nile waters at the fish  
and crocidles that lived there. She then looked up, her brown hair blowing in the wind and her deep  
emerald eyes showed a spark of happiness. Sak-ku-rah turned around and waved happily at the high  
priests son, Seto Tutankhamen.  
  
Seto nodded at her then turned up to his father, who wore the lepoard skin of a priest. He then  
sighed and followed his father to their seats on the boat.  
  
Sak-ku-rah ran to her father and mother, Pharaoh and Queen of Upper Egypt. She then tugged on her  
father's robes. "Daddy, why are we going to this other palace?"  
  
Pharaoh smiled and patted her head. "Because, Sakuy, daddy has a job to attend to with the ruler of  
this part of Egypt. He has a son your age aswell."  
  
Sak-ku-rah's face brightened up and she stood on her toes. "Really daddy? What is his name?"  
  
Pharaoh leaned back in his throne a little. "Prince Yugioh Anktenon."  
  
"Yugioh? That is a funny name." Sak-ku-rah said and then folded her arms. "I hope he isn't as funny  
as his name is."  
  
--------  
  
Prince Yugioh Anktenon of Lower Egypt raised his head and sighed. He then removed the blond bangs   
from his eyes and looked back down at the papyrus he had to translate from Greek to Egyptian. He then  
began playing with his quil. (I wonder what this princess is like. Dad said that she is quite a rocket.)  
  
The dubble doors of the class room opened. Yugioh looked up and blinked as the hiegh priest, Thebes,  
entered and bowed to the chibi prince. Thebes then walked up to him. "Yugioh, your highness, the   
boat is waiting."  
  
"Is father coming?" Yugioh asked.  
  
"Yes," Thebes then led the excited prince out of the classroom and to the monting place where the  
boat lay.  
  
Yugioh looked at everyone that came off the boat, bowing to the Pharaoh and Queen. He then was knocked  
over by a brown headed girl with emerald eyes. He rubbed his elbow where it had been hurt. "Why did  
you do that?"  
  
"Why where YOU standing in the way?" the girl asked as she fiddled with the egyptian key that lay  
around her neck. "You shouldn't be standing in *my* way."  
  
"Oh and why not?" Yugioh asked, getting up and staring into the girl's eyes.  
  
"Because she is Princess Sak-ku-rah Nefertiti Thutmose of Upper Egypt." a winged man said. He had  
pale blue cat-like eyes and long silvery hair. He fluttered his wings once. "I am her guardian, Yue."  
  
Sak-ku-rah looked up at her guardian. "Don't be hard on the boy, Yue!!" she then turned fully to him.  
"It isn't his fualt if his parents taught him no manners for royalty."  
  
"You!" Yugioh spat and pointed his fingure. "You have no manners! You are the one who bumped into the  
next Pharaoh of Egypt!"  
  
Sak-ku-rah turned to him, lifitng an eyebrow. "Oh! So you are Prince Yugioh Anktenon of Lower Egypt!"  
she then ran over to Yugioh, poking him and looking at his hair. "Your hair is as funny as your name!"  
  
"Oh dare you speak to a prince like that!" Yugioh said, his feelings hurt. He then took out a dagger  
from his robes but fell on his butt because of a load roar.  
  
A winged lion had appeared infront of Sak-ku-rah, his golden cat eyes fireing at Yugioh. "How dare  
you threaten the Princess!" he then turned to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, Kerberous do not be so mean!" Sak-ku-rah smiled happily. "It is not my fault if Yugioh has no  
since of humor what so ever." she then climbed on his back. "Follow Seto."  
  
The two guardians and the princess then left Yugioh, going into the palace. Yugioh frowned and folded  
his arms. "They are like Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun."  
  
"That is becuase, she holds the same magic as me."  
  
Yugioh looked up at Thebes, his blood red eyes filled with confusion and hurt. "What?" he asked in  
a chocked vocie.  
  
"Princess Sak-ku-rah has Clow Magic, as I and Eriol." Thebes said, leveling himself to eye level with  
the young prince. "Those two, are her guardians as Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun to Eriol. That key she  
had around her neck, is actually a magic rode she uses to use magic. Maybe sometime you'll see it.  
Now come, your father and mother are waiting."  
  
------  
  
Sak-ku-rah looked over Yugioh's shoulder as he begun his translation again. She blinked and lifted  
an eyebrow at the handwriting. "Your hand writing isn't very pretty!" she then took the quil from  
him and wrote exactly what he had but with more strighter pictures. "See? Like that!"  
  
"The importance of this is to be able to speek the language and translate it, not on how to wright  
it better." Yugioh said annoyyed.  
  
Sak-ku-rah blinked and then nodded. "Oh, I have an idea! Why don't we go outside and play!"  
  
Yugioh looked at her as if she where insain. "I can not until I finish everything! Plus, how would  
I get outside with out being seen?"  
  
Sak-ku-rah smiled at this. "Oh, I'll show you!" she then took out her key and held in her palm. A  
fancy symbol appeared under neath her and she inchanted a saying. The key grew into a wand and she  
then took out a card that read "THE SMALL". "See! We can use this."  
  
"What does it do?" Yugioh asked, looking blankly at the card.  
  
Sak-ku-rah was to summon it's powers when the doors opened. Spinnel Sun walked over to the childern  
and looked down at Yugioh. "Your father wants you for another lesson."  
  
"Another lesson in what?" asked Sak-ku-rah.  
  
Yugioh turned to Spinnel Sun and followed him, leaving the girl alone in the classroom.  
  
Sak-ku-rah summoned a card called "THE VOID" and looked at the other girl that stood there. "What  
is it that he is doing, do you know?"  
  
The Void shook its head and then smiled. It disapeared. --I can look at it for you.--  
  
"Arigato!" Sak-ku-rah said happily and then ran out of the room to find Yue and Kerberous.  
  
-----  
  
Kerberous sighed and shook his lion head at the child. "You should not have to worry about the things  
Yugioh does."  
  
Yue shook his head. (Well, she should..after all...)  
  
Sak-ku-rah blinked confused. "What would he have to hide?" she then sat on the ground, seeming sad.  
"I just wanna be his friend and he is so mean to me!" she lowered her head and began to cry.  
  
Yue picked Sak-ku-rah up. Her life the last few months had been hard. Her brother was killed on his  
way to Rome when the Greeks attacked his ship, and now her mother was dieing of heart failier, though  
only few knew. He then wrapped his wings around himself and her. "Calm down, princess. Kerberous and  
I are always your friends."  
  
Sak-ku-rah nodded. "But it isn't the same without onii-chan here.." she muttered and rubbed her eyes,  
trying to get the sting from her tears to go away.  
  
Kerberous agreed. "Yes, young Prince(although he was around 16) Toya would have loved to see the day  
you where to be married." he then looked across the courtyard to see the Pharaoh, Sak-ku-rah's father,  
coming to them. "Good afternoon, Pharaoh."  
  
Pharaoh smiled and then took Sak-ku-rah into his own hands. "Come on dear, Yugioh's mother wants  
to know if you know where he is."  
  
Sak-ku-rah nodded. "Hai! I know, daddy! Let me down!" she then ran off. "I'll find Yam Yam!"  
  
Pharaoh turned to her guardians and raised an eye brow. "Yam Yam?"  
  
"It seems as if she has created a nickname." Yue said. "Kerberous was foolish enough to tell her about  
the Shadow Games."  
  
Pharaoh smiled. "Do not worry, Yue. Sak-ku-rah will have to learn the ways of the Shadow Games sooner  
or later."  
  
--------  
  
Sak-ku-rah ran through the palace. Many servents glancing at her, but not stopping her either.  
She then reached the door that held the deminsion passage to the Shadow Relm. She then took out her  
wand, which was twice the size of her small body, and used The Lock to open it. Sak-ku-rah then  
entered seeing the two she was looking for. "Pharaoh! Yam Yam!"  
  
Yugioh looked to her, giving her a questioning look. He then turned back to the duel he  
was having with his father. "I call upon the powers of Dark Magician, use your Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
After five more mintues, the duel was over and Sak-ku-rah looked at Yami. "Yam Yam, your mommy  
won't be happy when she finds out you where playing that!"  
  
Yugioh smiled at her. "You sound like a mother, you would make a good one."  
  
Sak-ku-rah's cheeks flushed with embrassment and then she gasped. "Yam Yam! You are hurt!" she  
pointed to his arm.  
  
Yugioh shurgged, not caring about the blood that ran down his arm. "So?"  
  
Sak-ku-rah sighed and dragged him to the nearest pool and cleaned up the wound. She then tore  
a part of her linen dress and wrapped the wound with it. "Yam Yam, you can be such a fool! To think   
the gods blessed you to your mommy."  
  
Yugioh stood up. "No matter," he then pushed her into the fountain. "You can not catch me."  
  
Sak-ku-rah sighed and formed her staff, having Fly's wings spread from it. "Oh, no you won't  
Yam Yam!" she then flew above him, formed her staff back into the key and tackled him. "Ha! I got   
you!"  
  
Yugioh sighed. "You are learning quickly, Sak." He then stared at the wings(So, that is the power   
that Priest Thebes was telling me about...)  
  
They then looked up. The Pharaoh(Yugiohs' dad) was shaking his head at the two eight year olds. "You  
two, I am not sure if you'll be able to rule Egypt."  
  
Sak-ku-rah got off Yugioh and blinked. "Yam Yam will become the livving Horus after you,  
Uncle! He would make the prefect Pharaoh!"  
  
The Pharaoh smiled. "I am glad you think that, Princess Sak-ku-rah. You mothers' both want you."  
  
The childern bowed and then ran to their mothers.  
  
----  
  
Sak-ku-rah frowned. "Mommee." she squeled. "This thing on my head is to heavy!"  
  
Her mother shook her head. "Sak-ku-rah, you will be wearing this for your whole life, you better get  
used to it." she then brushed her daughters' brown hair. "So, I heard that you found your way into  
the Shadow Relm?"  
  
"I was looking for Yam Yam!" Sak-ku-rah argued. "His mommy sent me to find him."  
  
"I am sure of that, but you still do not have promission to go in there." her mother sighed. "Plus,  
you have not the power to enter and fight."  
  
"Priest Tutankhamen says I do!" Sak-ku-rah said and then turned to her mother. "If I can control the  
Clow Magic, I should be able to have the Shadow power too!"  
  
"Honey, that power is only ment for Pharaoh's and plus, there is much more to that then you know."  
  
Sak-ku-rah frowned. "You are so mean! I'll prove that I can play the Shadow Games just like  
Yam Yam can!" she then ran out of the room, in search of her new found friend.  
  
"...I can not beilive this." she said to the wall. "Tutankhamen, how could you?"  
  
Priest Tutankhamen(Seto's dad) shook his head. "She is blessed with the power, she can do it."  
  
"No matter what, promise me you will not teach her anymore of your Shadow Games." her mother stood  
up. "Lets go to the dinner, they are waiting."  
  
  
-----  
  
Sak-ku-rah sat quietly on her side of the table, moving her hands around nervously. Pharaoh had  
said they were going to say something very important about Yugioh and herself. She looked up as her  
mother placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Preist Tutankhamen and Pharaoh(Yugioh's dad) walked in and sat down. The Pharaoh then called a silence.  
"Will my son, Yugioh, and Princess Sak-ku-rah please stand."  
  
They stood.  
  
The Pharaoh smiled. "In order to bring piece to the land, we have decied to wed Princess Sak-ku-rah  
from the Lower Kingdom and Prince Yugioh, my son, from the Upper Kingdom."  
  
"WHAT!?" Sak-ku-rah screamed.  
  
Yugioh blushed. He then looked at his father. "Is that nesscarry? We just met this morning and now  
you guys are making us a couple?"  
  
Yugioh's father shook his head. "Oh, my son this was planned long before you met. Infact this was  
planned when you where born."  
  
Sak-ku-rah took her seat, her face becoming quiet red. (Me and Yugioh are friends...but I don't think  
that we'll be *that* close of friends ever!) she then looked at Yugioh. "Yam Yam, sit down and eat.  
We can talk about this after."  
  
Yugioh nodded and ate the rest of his meal in silence.  
  
Ruby Moon looked at Yue. "Don't you think the two will make a kaiwaii couple, Yue?"  
  
"It is more than that, it is more of will the two be able to creat a strong foundation of companion  
ship in order to rule over Egypt." Yue told her.  
  
Spinnel Sun nodded. "Yes, one thing he doesn't know is that...well Isis predicted a clouded future  
for him. Lets hope it isn't true." he then looked over to Kerberous.   
  
Kerberous agreed.  
  
-------  
  
Sak-ku-rah splashed her feet in the water. "So? What do you think about all of this Yam Yam?"  
  
Yugioh shurgged and moved his fingure in the water. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to worry  
about it. I wanted to live my life as normal as it could get, and not worry about getting married  
until later in my life."  
  
Sak-ku-rah bent down and moved her fingures in the water aswell. "Hai." she then looked at him. "How  
do you think it will be? Being married and all."  
  
"Why do you talk about it as if it wasn't you being married?" Yugioh asked, his blood red eyes staring  
up at Sak-ku-rah.  
  
Sak-ku-rah shurgged. "Cause, girls are smarter and they can be more patient?"  
  
"Now that is not true. If it was then women would rule over Egypt." Yugioh protested.   
  
"Look at Haptshetupt!" Sak-ku-rah said. She then pushed Yugioh in, and giggled as he came out soacked  
to the bone. "Plus, if you are so--!!" she then met the water. Sak-ku-rah surfaced and gave him a  
sour face. "MEANIE!"  
  
Yugioh smiled. "Another reason why boys are better!"  
  
Sak-ku-rah shook her head and lifted her arm, holding a Clow Card. She then called upon the watery  
card and made it splash all over the prince of egypt. "HA!"  
  
The two finally called it even and walked inside the warm palace. They said their good nights and  
then parted.  
  
------  
  
Sak-ku-rah blinked as they sprinkled water ontop of Yugioh's head. She then looked up at Yue, who  
stared at it. "What is Tutankhamen and Seto doing to Yam Yam?"  
  
"They are preforming a safety." Yue told her, stilling looking on. "This is to make sure that Yugioh  
will be able to be free from the dark powers of the Shadow Games. It has been preformed on every  
single Pharaoh since the game showed.." he then looked down at her. "So they are blessing him with  
Isis's protection."  
  
The princess nodded and then looked back at Yugioh, smiling. (Some day I am going to have a little  
boy who will be just like my dad!) she then stood up once the cermony was over. "How often do they  
do that?"  
  
Yugioh tried his black, red and golden hair. Then shook it to get the rest of the water out. "About  
every two days. Eriol says it is more powerfull when four priests do it then just two."  
  
"But Seto and Eriol are not priests." Sak-ku-rah said, bafilled.  
  
Yugioh nodded. "Hai, but they are SONS of priests, so they have that power that Path(Po-TH) has."  
  
"Oh." Sak-ku-rah smiled. "I get it!" she then sighed. "Yam Yam, um...I am leaving today."  
  
"You have only been here one day!"  
  
"Mommy and Daddy said that they came do to what they did, so now they are leaving."  
  
-------  
  
Sak-ku-rah waved good-bye to all her new friends. She then turned and walked to her parents as the  
boat set sail.  
  
Many of the townspeople saw the ship off, and gradulay disapeared as the boat became out of site.  
They took no notice of the crying prince.  
  
The prince of Egypt sniffed and then tried his tears as the little puddels on the lime stone disapeared.  
"I hope we see each other again, someday Saky."  
  
---END---  
  
A/N: Was that good? I hope so. If you see a gods name, and the () that means it shows you how to  
pronouce the gods name. I am calling the sun god Amon-Ra(Hidden Sun). Although RE and RA and AMON-RA  
are the same, I am calling him Amon-Ra because that is the name I am used to.  
  
P.S. No Priest Tutankhamen is not the Boy Pharaoh. I am just using the name, 'Tutankhamen'. ^^ The  
Star Child/Temple of Dreams site is now up! ^^ YA!  
  
Offical site:  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/reddesigns/ys.html  
  
if /reddesigns/ doesn't work try /reddesign/ I can never remember it right! o.O;; 


	2. Fainaru Mugen Our

~~Temple of Dreams~~  
  
A/N: I deiceded to tie Egyptian part into because I love ancient egypt, which is why I started to  
watch YGO in the first place! ^^ This has some gods in it, this chapter is bassed four years later  
and well, I am glad everyone likes it!! (dodges a swining mallet) Keep your Natari down, LadySaturn  
(em-mail j/k there ppls.)  
  
------  
  
Chapter One: Fainaru Mugen Our  
  
------  
  
Prince Yugioh Anktenon looked over the city of Thebes. His blood red eyes seemed to be a bit harder  
then they where four years ago, when he had met Princess Sak-ku-rah Nefirtiti Thutmose of Upper Egypt.  
His mother had bit bitten by a crocodile days before and just passed away due to blood lose a few  
hours ago. He rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry again. (Pharaohs have to be strong, besides she  
has gone to a better place...with Osiris and all her family.)  
  
Spinnel Sun entered the room, his bold stone blue eyes set upon the back of the prince. "Your highness,  
your father wishes to know if you still want Princess Sak-ku-rah to travel here..due to the present  
lost."  
  
Yugioh turned to the winged black panther. "Of course, Spinnel Sun. Sak-ku-rah and I have been  
planning this for ages...I am not going to tell her to go home because of a death."  
  
"But! She was the one who brought you into this world!" Spinnel Sun barked.  
  
Yugioh nodded, his head lowered and staring at the marble floor. "That I am eternally thank full  
for..." he then began to chock his words. "But we must move on, if Pharaoh was to morn the soldiers  
he as lost, we would lose wars." he then brought his head up, his eyes hazed and tears running down  
his cheeks.  
  
Spinnel Sun merly nodded. "Alright, your highness. As you whish." he then turned and left, shaking  
his head. (I fear that Isis was right, those thirteen years ago.)  
  
Yugioh turned back to the window, tears spilling on to the floor. "Good-bye mother...someday we will  
meet again, I promise you this."  
  
-----  
  
Princess Sak-ku-rah Nefrititi Thutmose watched from the bow of her ship. Her father bestoed this boat  
upon her, due to her becoming a young women now. Her still short hair moved in the wind, her emerald  
eyes trying to see through the thick fog. "I do not like this."  
  
Yue, her second guardian only nodded. "Yes."  
  
Kerberous, her frist guardian who had helped her through her clow magic training agreed. "Hai, this  
may be a bad omen for Upper Egypt. I still can not beilive that Yugioh wants Sak-ku-rah to come even  
thought what has happened."  
  
"I do." Seto, her priest said(he is as old as Sak-ku-rah and Yugioh). "I knew something like this  
would for shadow him...I could since it that day we tried to do Isis's blessing upon him."  
  
Sak-ku-rah smiled as they reached the dockes. She raced off the boat once it had landed and then   
through the many people, trying to get to the palace in search of her long lost friend. Sak-ku-rah  
stopped and bowed to Priest Thebes and his son Eriol. "Good Morning."  
  
"That I whish it was." Eriol sad and then bowed to the princess. "If you are looking for Prince  
Yugioh, he is in his room on the beach side. I warn you he may not notice you."  
  
Sak-ku-rah nodded and bowed a thanks before entering. She called her guardians and then walked through  
the beautifull palace.  
  
It had pearl colored statues of the Pharaoh's dynstey, marble floors and heavy golden walls with  
beautiful carved egyptian writing in them. Toarches lit the foggy mornings path down the many halls.  
Sak-ku-rah finally found her friend's room and opened the door.  
  
She didn't expect to find a gloomy prince of egypt standing by the large window. His hair was down,  
not as pointed anymore. She could tell that he was depressed.  
  
Yugioh closed his eyes. "Whatever it is, Ruby Moon I am sure it can wait."  
  
Sak-ku-rah walked in. She tried to make no noise, but she stepped on something. Slowly she removed  
her golden slippered foot to find a cracked picture of someone. She crused silently and looked up  
to see Yugioh's blood red eyes looking at her. "Er, long time no see uh Yugioh?"  
  
Yugioh smiled and greated his friend with a hug, which she returned. He noted that her headband  
was much more decorated with royal jewels then it had been four years ago. "Konichiwa, Sak-ku-rah.  
I wasn't expecting you til much later."  
  
The teenaged woman smiled. She then turned around, looking over the beach side room. "It is very  
lovely here," she then walked around, noting the egyptian text. "I hope that your handwriting has  
improved."  
  
Yugioh rolled his eyes and then sat on the egyptian styled couch. "You have not changed in four  
years, Saky."  
  
Sak-ku-rah giggled at the comment. "Oh, I have. You just don't know it." she then nodded and Yue  
let in a chinesed dressed man. "This is Shang, Yugioh. He was a Chinese slave my father bought for  
me a few months ago. He is a very loyal body guard."  
  
Yugioh scanned the chinese guard and then glared at him. Something just wasn't right. "Can he even  
speak Egyptian?"  
  
Sak-ku-rah sat next to him, evening out her linnen gown. "Oh, just a little. Shang is a quick learner,  
and what is even better is that he is our age, and he can understand what we go through, at a degree."  
  
"What about your maid you have told me so much about in your letters?"  
  
"Oh, Tomiankmet?" Sak-ku-ra smiled. "She is settling in, I let her have the day free. I think it is good  
to let them have a day off once in a while, to collect themselfs." she frowned. "But everytime I try  
to get Shang to take one, he just ignors it and follows me."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't understand egpytian that well." Yugioh then stood. "I must be off for duties, I'll  
see you later, Saky." he then exited the room, the doors making a huge slamming sound.  
  
Sak-ku-rah turned her head to a dark cornor of the room. "He still plays it, doesn't he, Ruby Moon?"  
  
Ruby Moon stepped out of the shadow cornor, the darkness still lengering around her. "Hai, he does  
princess. It is manditory for a future livving Horus to learn of it."  
  
Sak-ku-rah stood and bowed. "I am having a talk with the Pharaoh, I will be leaving now." she then  
walked off, her body guard following her.  
  
--------  
  
Pharaoh shook his head. "Oh, Princess Sak-ku-rah. These games are manditory. If a Pharaoh doesn't  
know them, then how can he possibly stand up to the Romans and Greeks?"  
  
Sak-ku-rah stood her ground and placed her hands on her hips. "They are dangerous! I know that is  
how my brother was killed, because he couldn't handle the power that the game had, and his monsters  
attacked him on his way to Rome. A Roman ship appeared, making it seem that they had killed him. Yet  
it was his water monsters that drowned the boat!"  
  
Pharaoh looked at the stern princess, smiling. (She is a good choice.)  
  
Sak-ku-rah raised her fingure, shaking her head. "Therefor, I swear I'll stop the Shadow Games once  
I become Queen!"  
  
"That may not go over so well with the prince." Pharaoh said, standing. "You seem confident, Sak-ku-rah.  
That will make you a strong queen when you are of age. Yet, I wonder how far you will go before losing  
it."  
  
Sak-ku-rah only gave him a smile. "As far as my magic leads me!" she then turned to face her guardians.  
"Yue and Kerberous. I need to you protect me tonight...there is something not right."  
  
"I fear it as well." Yue nodded and looked upon the Pharaoh. "If it is alright, wise Pharaoh...the  
princess's father suggested a meeting with Eriol and his guardians."  
  
"Of course, I will not deny my friends whishes." Pharaoh waved them off. "When ever you may."  
  
--------  
  
Eriol looked up from the floor. His palms moving over the cow headed ends of the arms rests. "I see.  
So, Sak-ku-rah..you are sencing it aswell. I have been noticing this strange feelings since a few  
weeks ago. I beilive this can become a bad omen upon the land of Egypt."  
  
Sak-ku-rah nodded. "Hai, it began when this fog rolled into our bay. I didn't know that it had reached  
all the way to the other kingdom." she moved out of the young priests way as he walked to the window.  
  
Eriol nodded. "Yes, Princess. I am afraid that it is a sign from the gods," he paused and turned to  
her. "You should pray to Isis about this. Ruby Moon shall acompany you upon your trip."  
  
Ruby Moon glanced to Yue. "I take it this hasn't been such a good day."  
  
Yue shook his head. "No, and I have a feeling it is so be much more worse."  
  
-------  
  
Yugioh stepped out of the Shadow Relm, slamming the golden doors and locking them. He sighed and  
leaned up against the wall, sweat pooring down his thriteen year old face. (These games are becoming  
harder every day..I wonder if it is because I am becoming stronger.) he then looked down at his  
upside down golden pyrmaid that hung from his neck. Priest Tutankhamen had said it would be of great  
importance to him some day.  
  
Yugioh then walked slowly from the door, feeling a dizzy spell befall over him. He then collapsed  
on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked up for a second then fell over, fainted.  
  
Spinnel Sun placed the prince upon his back. "You should take a break from this," he then walked into  
the prince's room and set him on his bed. Spinnel Sun turned his head and looked out the balcony  
window. (We'll just wait until Sak-ku-rah comes back and see what she can do.)  
  
------  
  
Sak-ku-rah sat back on her knees and looked up as the foods slowly was taken away to the deeper   
part of the temple. "Isis, what is wrong with everyone?"  
  
A slim figure appeared infront of the princess, her kind blue eyes smiling at her. "Princess Sak-ku-rah,  
you must remember that these are dark times that we live in now. To not expect anything like this   
is foolish." she then sighed. "I think you should return to the palace, Sak-ku-rah. Something is  
horribly wrong."  
  
Yue landed next to Sak-ku-rah, looking at the young mistress. "Your highness, something has happened  
to the prince."  
  
Sak-ku-rah arose. She then summoned her staff. "I call upon the powers of my star, gods of Egypt  
lend your power to my star!" she then took out a card with egyptian writing upon it. "FLY!" golden  
wings(like Ma'at's) spred fron her back and she then bowed to Isis. Her, Ruby Moon and Yue then  
took off.  
  
Isis walked to the enterance of her temple, eyes hazed over with worriness. "I hope that my prediction  
was wrong, he is such an innocent soul."  
  
------  
  
Spinnel Sun rose his head as Sak-ku-rah banged open the doors. "You sure do not do anything quitely,  
do you?"  
  
"She never has." Kerberous said.  
  
Sak-ku-rah then walked over to the bed, looking over the pale prince. She then leaned back and placed  
her hand on her chin, in deep thoat. Sak-ku-rah then smiled. "I know!" taking out a card, she then  
summoned a purple haired spirit. "Song card, please awake Yugioh."  
  
Song nodded and began a sothing humming sound. It then helled out it's arms and a soft glow surroned  
Yugioh and then it stopped, smiling.  
  
Yugioh's blood red eyes shot open and he sat up, looking at the Song, then at everyone else. "I demand  
to know what happened."  
  
Sak-ku-rah wrapped her arms around Yugioh. "Thank Horus you are safe, Yami! I thought that you would  
never wake up!"  
  
Yugioh blinked confused and then looked down at her, smiling. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"  
  
Kerberous rose and then noticed the setting sun. "Come, princess. I beilive it is time for dinner  
dressing." he then left the room, Yue following him.  
  
Sak-ku-rah nodded and waved good-bye to Yugioh, then raced down the hall, yelling at her guardians.  
  
Shang glared at the young prince. "If you ever touch her, you'll pay." he said in his own tongue,  
but Yugioh understood by his looks.  
  
"Same to you." Yugioh answered in egyptian.  
  
As Shang left, Yugioh looked at Eriol's guardians. "I do not understand that Chinese man."  
  
"I sence a mad aura from him, your higness." Ruby Moon said. "It would be wise not to hang around  
him as much for a long period of time."  
  
"He is only here as long as the princess is." Spinnel Sun reminded her. "But, we shall be with the  
prince at all times if needed. It is one of our duties."  
  
Yugioh stood. "Hai. I want you to be safe, though. Make sure nothing you do is stupid."  
  
Ruby Moon winked. "He can not do anything stupid with me around."  
  
"I ment more you, Ruby."  
  
------  
  
Dinner was a grand feast. Bear and wine(from Greece) where served to all the guests, inculding the  
princess, who rejected the bear. She got into a conversation about money and land with Seto and  
Eriol, while Yugioh sat and listened. She then looked at him. "You stick in the mud, do you have  
anything to say about anything?"  
  
Yugioh nodded. "I am beginning to think there is more to *you* then there seems."  
  
Sak-ku-rah gave him a playful smile. "I guess you'll have to wait and see, hai?" she then looked at  
the Pharaoh, and back at Yugioh. "What do you mean by that, exactly Yami?"  
  
Yugioh smiled this time. "You do not only have magic of Clow." he then leaned futher to her. "You  
posses Shadow Monsters."  
  
Sak-ku-rah titled her head and gave him a friendly smile. "You are smarter then you look, Yami. Hai,  
I do have some monsters, but that is only because I got them from my brother," her face turned serious.  
"Other wise I would have non of those stupid beasts that cuase so much harm."  
  
Yugioh leaned back and gave her a angery face, hurt in his eyes. "I would say such things if I were  
you Sak-ku-rah. There are more to the shadow games then you think."  
  
"I do not whish to know." Sak-ku-rah pointed her fingure at him and waved it in a scolding manner. "If  
someone hadn't of pushed himself so far, then he wouldn't have gotten so sick now, hai?"  
  
Yugioh blushed and muttered something no one could hear. He then folded his arms and glared his eyes  
at the princess. "And what can you do?"  
  
Sak-ku-rah stood. "Is that a challenge?" he nodded, and she smiled. Sak-ku-rah took out two cards,  
the Bubble and the Watery. She called upon them and did a magic trick, where bubble had gotten wet,  
finally she summoned the Light and a rainbow appeared before the crowd.  
  
Many appualds came and she took her seat, the cards returning to the book. Sak-ku-rah then leaned  
over the table at Yugioh. "I would like to see your monsters do that!" she then began her main dish,  
not saying another thing to him for the rest of the meal.  
  
Shang glared at the prince. He wanted the princess, after all he had saved her when she was in China.  
He had also offered her a place in his home when she became lost. Sak-ku-rah was a long lost friend  
that he wouldn't let anyone take. "....Yugioh." he muttered in his home tongue.  
  
Yue looked at Shang from the cornor of his eye. This was an evil presence he senced, the one of  
jealousy and hatered. Yue then turned to his mistress. "Your highness, your father wants you to return  
home soon."  
  
Sak-ku-rah turned to the winged man. "Yue, I'll return home when I feel I have done as much as I can."  
she then stood up, and her lady-in-waiting, Tamiankmet stood. "Come, Tami! Lets bathe." she then left  
the dinning hall, her guardians and personal guard following.  
  
Yugioh watched her leave and then looked at his father. "She is a bundle of engery."  
  
Pharaoh agreed. "She maybe just what this country needs, Yugioh. You should turn in for the night  
as well, son."  
  
Yugioh loathed the smell of whiskey that his father gave, he was durnk like usaul. He then stood and  
exited. (Maybe I should see Sak-ku-rah before resting.)  
  
-----  
  
Sak-ku-rah sank into the tub as her lady-in-waiting and best friend rubbed a sented oil in her brown  
hair. It was vinilla, her favorite. She opened her eyes. "So, which place to do you think is better  
Tami?"  
  
Tamiankmet bowed her head in respected. "I am not turely sure, your highness. Both places are lovely  
and yet each have things the other doesn't."  
  
Sak-ku-rah nodded and then closed her eyes and heard the door open, and then heavy footsteps. She   
snapped her fingures and they brought a screen over the marble tube. "Now what do you wish to  
argue over, Yami?"  
  
Yugioh sat on a marble bench beside the screen. His eyes cast down, not wanting to look if she where  
to rise from the tub. "I want to know what you think you are doing."  
  
Sak-ku-rah turned her head, looking at the outline of the prince through the screen. "What in the  
name of Amon-Ra do you mean?"  
  
Yugioh growled at her playfulness. "I mean what *you* are doing to the court. Every time you come here  
it is caios and everything is full of engery! For heavens sake you have gotten my father drunk!"  
  
Sak-ku-rah giggled. "Oh, Yami! Your father can get drunk all on his own. She sat up, looking at the  
outline still. "Plus, acording to the scrolls I get from Eriol, this place is dull and people enjoy  
my company..." she paused and her vocie seemed a bit hurt. "You used to enjoy my company."  
  
Yugioh stood up, still looking at the ground. "Well, that was then and this is now. You are indangering  
the whole court." with this he left and slammed the doors.  
  
Taimankmet smiled happily. "Oh, Sakuy. Do not listen to him, I can tell he has a crush on you."  
  
The princess turned her head and stared at her lady-in-waiting. "What do you mean crush?"  
  
"I see the way he looks at you, when your back is to him. His eyes are full of love and compasion,  
your majesty. I would be happy for you!" Taimankmet then placed the bottle of vinella down and srucbed  
it into Sak-ku-rah's scalp. "Do you not think that he likes you?"  
  
"As a friend, not a soul mate." Sak-ku-rah said, a little said. "I do not think he will ever think  
of me that way, not even if he grew up."  
  
"You know that they say girls mature faster than boys." Yue said, looking at her lady-in-waiting.  
  
"Shang no liking him." Shang muttered in his bad egyptian. "No liking."  
  
Kerberous shook his head. "You will learn to over time, Shang."  
  
-------  
  
Ruby Moon looked up from the papyrus the prince had been praticing on. Yugioh had stormed into the  
room, looking very upset. "My my, someone has a temper."  
  
Yugioh glared at her. "I am not in the mood for your little smart remarks Ruby."  
  
She stood straight, looking woirredly at the prince of egypt. "Your highness, you had another fight  
with the princess, hai?" he gave no answer. "Maybe if you let yourself be her friend, then you will  
stop fighting." she then disapeared into the shadows.  
  
The wind blew the curtains and Yugioh sat on his bed, sighing. He then laied down on it, looking upon  
the ceilling until his eyes grew heavy and he driffted into sleep.  
  
Spinnel Sun looked up at Ruby Moon some odd hours later. HIs panther head travled back to the prince.  
"I hope that he will be able to calm his temper."  
  
Ruby Moon sighed. "That may take sometime, Spinnel, sometime." she glanced behind her. "When did  
you get here?"  
  
Goddess Isis gave her a smile and then walked up next to him. "Having doubts again, I see. Well, you  
know those teenagers, nothing but an emotional bag." she then looked at the two who seemed shocked  
on how she said it. "No matter, I shall see you later.  
  
  
Over the next few days Yugioh and Sak-ku-rah had gotten along again, having only minor fights. Yugioh  
contitued his training, and Sak-ku-rah hers. She then went into town, looking like a princess but  
played with childern her age, older and younger. Sak-ku-rah also helped the mothers with things around  
their homes.  
  
Yugioh looked up from his reading(this time it was Roman) as Sak-ku-rah entered the large gardens  
west of the palace. He lifted an eyebrow as his servents fanded him. "So, miss bussey body, what  
have you been up to?"  
  
Sak-ku-rah sat next to him, and smiled at the cool air. "Helping the citizens, as I do at home. I   
always do this about once every few days, to get out and learn more about my people..." she then  
looked at him. "You should try it sometime."  
  
Yugioh shook his head, moving the blond bangs from his face. "No, that is not *my* job. I just have  
to learn how to become a better Pharaoh then my father, and my forfathers(meaning grandfathers). That  
is all I need to worry about," he looked at her. "And all *you* should be worring about is your duty  
to produce a heir to the throne."  
  
"Hai," Sak-ku-rah said, whipping the sweat left from the afternoon sun. "But then what, Yami? What  
do I do once I have grown a son for you? Sit on my buttom all day waiting for people to serve me? I  
am not that kind of person, Yugioh Anktenon." she stood and bowed. "I'll see you at dinner." she  
then turned and left.  
  
Yugioh sighed and looked over to Eriol and Seto. "I do not understand onnas."  
  
"You will in short time, espically her." Seto said. "I must be back to my duties, good day to you  
prince and priest Eriol." he turned and left, not givving a second thought to them.  
  
Eriol looked at his prince. "I must warn you that soon, she shall be returning home. She has special  
training that is given to her at home for her powers." he bowed and walked east wards, to the Temple  
of Anubis.  
  
Yugioh sat alone(unless you counted the fan boys) and in deep thought.(So, Sak-ku-rah has the power  
to control almost anything, including the Shadow Games. No doubt she try to lock the games away inside  
these odd items that I was given by Priest Tutankamen...) he looked down at the golden pyrmaid that  
hung by string made from the papryus plant. (I wonder what will happen between now and the time  
when I must marry.)  
  
Someone from the dark shadows of the gardens watched over him, dark red eyes that had gleemed evily  
at him. "Soon prince, very soon shall you find the answeres."  
  
---END---  
  
A/N: Dunna!! ^^ Plot thickens, if you where wondering Yami, Sakura, Seto and Eriol are all around  
13 and 14 in this chapter, last one they where are 7 and 8. ^_^ Next they will be around their  
20s and late teens. Bwahahaahahaa!!!  
  
Yami: I hate that laugh (pics up her One Volume Edition of Lord of the Rings) She hasn't even finished  
this and she is worried about a story?  
  
Me: ( Hey!!! I am on Book Two of the Fellowship of the Ring! So just shut your trap Mr. 3,000 and  
maybe I'll have mercy on you!  
  
Yami: (walks away muttering on how she picks on friends by calling them Hobbits)  
  
Sakura: (sighs) I'll be glad when I get a break! (summons fly and flies away from Nitari from LS's  
YGO story)  
  
Me: Aw, alteast he isn't chosing Ank-suna-mun! If you guys have the chance, read 'Things the YGO  
Cast would never say...'! I wrote it, and I refer to somethings(yes I mention the authors). Oh,  
speaking of that, those Yami/Yuugi parts in the epilouge from 'Stra Child', when they are in the  
snow are based on Saendie's story, 'There is a frist time for everything'. You should read it, it  
is so cute! ^^ 


	3. Sutki Da Ne?

~~Temple of Dreams~~  
  
A/N: Tanks again for the reviews! ^^ Please be nice and remember to review, and GO SEE THE LORD OF  
THE RINGS MOVIE! I am going to have a poll on the site on which movie you liked better, "Harry Potter"  
or "The Fellowship of the Ring"! Please go to the site, I updated!  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/reddesign/ys.html  
  
------  
  
Chapter Three: Suketi Da Ne?  
  
------  
  
Sak-ku-rah arose from the pool. She shook her head, trying to get her hair to dry before it was to  
dry all kinky. She then walked over to her maid. "Oh, come on Taimankmet! I gave you the day off so  
we could have fun!"  
  
Taimankhmet shook her head. "Prince Yugioh--"  
  
Sak-ku-rah placed her hand on the teenagers shoulder. "Yami doesn't control you, Taim. I say that you  
have to have fun, come on lets go play a prank on him, after all I leave in the morning!" she then  
winked. "It'll be fun."  
  
Her lady-in-waiting meerly nodded. "If the Pharaoh finds out..."  
  
"He won't," Sak-ku-rah held up the Watery Card. "All we got to do is be in my room and I can tell  
watery what to do!"  
  
"You sure?" the lady-in-waiting seemed in doubt, but nodded. They then summoned the watery, telling  
it exactly to do. The two girls smiled as the liquid card went into the palace, and then they ran  
to the Princesses room.  
  
========  
  
Yugioh opened the door from the Shadow Relm. He whipped the sweat of his face and then shook his head.  
The heat of the games was nothing compared to the Egyptian sun. He then screamed as something cold,  
wet and yet refreshing. His blood red eyes looked up and saw a watery being floated, waving. He  
growled. "Damn that princess!" he then stormed down the hall, Watery following.  
  
He barged her doors open, to find Sak-ku-rah waving her hand around, the Clow Cards floating around  
her. He then pointed at her, water dripping from his golden hair and chin. "SAK-KU-RAH!"  
  
Sak-ku-rah parted her cards in half and just smiled at him. "Oh, Yami. Did you fall in to the pool  
or something? You are all wet."  
  
Taimankmet giggled, brushing her long black hair.  
  
Yugioh walked over to the princess and grabbed her by the straps on her linnen dress. "You little  
stuck up brat!" he then glared into her emerald eyes, that reflected horror. "I don't even know why  
I had you come here."  
  
Taimankmet rose and pulled on the angery prince's arm. "Prince Yugioh stop, you are hurting her! You  
might kill her, Prince Yugioh!"  
  
Yugioh shook Sak-ku-rah, and his third eye(Horus's eye) appeared on his head and then he threw her  
into a wall with an invisable force. His eyes glared deeply and he pointed at her. "You pull another  
stunt like that, and you'll wish you never knew me."  
  
The lady-in-waiting ran to her princess and sat by her side, glaring up at the prince as he left. She  
uttered a curse and turned to the frightened young teenager. "Are you alright your highness?"  
  
Sak-ku-rah looked at the ground, eyes hazing over as if she where to cry. "I thought that maybe there  
was some of his hikari was still here..." she looked at her friend. "I guess that little Yam Yam is  
gone...because of that damned game."  
  
Shang folled his arms and then growled. "I say me not like him..." he muttered in bad Egyptian. "I  
be thinking that Yugioh is a rude--!"  
  
"Enough language to day." Kerberous said, sitting up. "I say that the princess returns home, imeditaly  
before something else come from that game."  
  
======(8 years later.....)=======  
  
A golden rod pointed to the sky. The star upon it spun at great speed, greating a high glow. It then  
was swung and it created a ribbon that followed where ever it went. It was showed to the sky again  
and the beems shot from it, knocking down all the targets but one.   
  
The draps in the dark room where pulled back and the woman in the center of the room collapsed on  
the ground, breathing heavily and sweat running down her face. Her eyes where closed tightly and  
her breathing calmed. (I have to contitue, everyone is in danger and there is something I have to  
do about it!) she then lifted herself off the ground, shoulder length mouse brown hair fell from  
her shoulders as she looked up at her guardian.  
  
Yue turned to her, having his wings disapear. "You are training to much, mistress. If you keep it  
up the cards will have drained to much engery from you and you will never be able to use them again."  
  
Princess Sak-ku-rah hung her head. She was now an adult, not the baka onna she had been when she  
was a teenager. She then stood up, wobbiling a little but then sighed. "You know I can not do that  
Yue, if I do who will protect my home?" she then looked at the Sak-ku-rah Card that fell into her  
hand, the Shot. She sighed.  
  
The doors opened and the two turned to see the lady-in-waiting and the body guard stand there. Shang's  
hair had become more darker, and his eyes more darker and distant. He then ran over to the princess,  
quickly bowing and then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sak-ku-rah smiled weekly and nodded. "H-Hai.." she then glanced at Taimankmet. "Taim, can you please  
prepare a bath for me...I need to be bathed before heading out."  
  
"You are still going?!" Shang asked.  
  
Sak-ku-rah nodded. "Shang, I must. I was to marry him, and now that time hsa come...but I..one thing  
worries me..Lower Eygpt has been in debt ever since the Pharaoh passed on, but it is highly rich in  
shadow games." she then looked out the window, childern running happily around the area. "I must go  
and try again, I am not the foolish woman I once was."  
  
"That, you are not." Yue agreed. "We shall leave in the early evening. This was the way Heigh Priest  
Eriol expected it to be..." he then closed his eyes. "Heigh Priest Seto has decided to stay behind  
and look after the sickened Pharaoh."  
  
The Pharaoh of Upper Egypt had become bed riden and was to week to work. He had said that he wanted  
his daughter to make one last try at the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt, and they shall be married by law.  
  
Sak-ku-rah left as Taimankmet came back and they then chattered down the hall. Shang's eyes narrowed.  
(Oh, how he will pay for hurting her..) he thought bitterly.  
  
Yue's eyes narrowed at the body guard. (So, after all this time he still is in love, figures.) he  
then turned his head and looked out the window. "You should prepare yourself, Shang."  
  
--------  
  
His eyes widened as she fell from the cliff and screamed. He ran over and watched as she fell, trying  
to grab on to his hand. She screamed a last plee of help, then silence.  
  
He hung his head, tears running down his face. He then pounded his fist into the ground and swore  
aloud, opening his eyes that where hazed over. He stood and pulled out a dagger and stabbed himself.  
  
~~~~  
  
Pharaoh Yugioh sat up in bed, breathing heavily. The same dream haunted him for a week now, each   
time it ended with himself stabbing him. He shook his head and ran his fingures through the blond  
bangs that outlined his face. Yugioh hung his head.   
  
His father had been killed by a Roman in the Shadow Relm. Leaving him, the fifteen year old in charge  
of Egypt. He then rememberd the scroll of sorrowness from the princess, which he had set aside. Ever  
since the final fight, they hadn't spoken..in...what? That day it would eight years. Yugioh then  
laied back down, the thin covers stuck to his swaety skin.  
  
Yugioh felt a tear escape. He had losed so much in his life, and now the priests where threatning to  
take the games...the only thing he had left. He whipped the tear away and closed his eyes from the  
light wind that came from the window. "....what can I do." he asked himself in a statment.  
  
The night slipped away as the Pharaoh slept of more dreams of death. He rolled in his bed, crying out  
names of lost ones and things that he couldn't handle anymore.   
  
Day light broke and filled the room. Yugioh's eyes opened and he sat up once again, looking at the  
Nippon that lay outside his window. He rememberd how the court was always cheerful when *she* was  
there, but she would never be here again.  
  
The door opened to his room and two gaurds walked in. They bowed to the Pharaoh. "Ohaiyo, Pharaoh.  
It is a lovely morning, should we go for a morning walk?"  
  
Yugioh looked at his sheets, and to the guards. They where called Joknt and Hamekt. Eriol had introduced  
him to them some time ago, but not until now did he really notice how worried about him they where.  
"If you think it will help with anything, I see nothing wrong."  
  
------  
  
Hiegh Priest Eriol opened his eyes and leaned further in his chair. His arm was stiff and tried of  
holding the sun rod up, but he had to. He looked up into the worried faces of Ruby Moon and Spinnel  
Sun. "She is coming, as thought."  
  
"I becoming worried of the Pharaoh." Ruby Moon said, quietly not to break her master's consentration.  
"He is never seen anymore, and what if he grows upset about Sak-ku-rah's sudden arival?"  
  
Eriol smiled. "He could not harm her, she is to powerfull." he then looked down to Spinnel Sun. "Make  
sure she enters the palace with out anything to harm her, understand?" the animal gave a nod. "Now,  
Ruby Moon, keep watch of the Pharaoh."  
  
---------(two weeks later)  
  
Sak-ku-rah looked at the Millennium iteams that sat on the clothed table. She ran her   
fingures over them. "What are these for again?"  
  
Seto shook his head(he had decidied to come afterall). "Your highness, these where the iteams that where made to   
conseal the Shadow Games, yet they are not captured."  
  
Sak-ku-rah looked at her hieghest priest. "Seto, I am worried. Yugioh never comes out of that room  
anymore, he hasn't even said hello to me the last two weeks I have been here..." she then held up the upside  
down puzzel that was gold with Horus's eye on it. "If Yugioh is ever controled by the Shadow Games, I want   
you and Priest Eriol to lock him inside this puzzel and burry it somewhere. Then, hopefully one day a boy that  
will need his help will solve it..."  
  
She then paused and broke a small piece off and placed her key on top of it. Sak-ku-rah then removed  
the key, showing the sign of her Clow Magic/Shadow Magic. "This key is now part of the puzzel. If anything is  
to happen to it, then the key and puzzel with both non function."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Seto asked, shifting his lepodard skin that hung around his   
shoulders and lay on his chest. "If this happens, you may never be able to use the Clow Magic again."  
  
"It will be worth it, if we can save Yami." she then replaced the key around her neck.   
  
Priest Eriol walked in and bowed, same with Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun. "Your highness,   
High Priest Seto, Pharaoh Yugioh has emerged and is in his chamber."  
  
Sak-ku-rah ran past him, towards the chamber. her guardians' and her priest following her.  
  
------  
  
Yugioh looked up as his door was swung open. Sak-ku-rah stood there, breathing hard, glaring at  
him. He then gave her a look. "When did you get here?"  
  
"I have been here the last two weeks, Yami!" Sak-ku-rah yelled. "You have been playing that damned  
game ever since I have been here, maybe even longer. You don't even have the guts to say hello to your friend?"  
  
Yugioh only rolled his eyes. "Just leave."  
  
"No! I can not, you are Pharaoh and we are supposed to wed..." Sak-ku-rah then calmed. "Don't you remember?  
Your dad wanted it."  
  
Yugioh gave her a harsh look. "You should never talk about a decied Pharaoh in anothers pressince."  
  
"You are being mature enough to be a Pharaoh!" Sak-ku-rah said coldly. "Your priest has told me you  
have been in the Shadow Relm for days at a time, why?" she then walked into the room, slammed her hands on to  
the desk and looked up at him. "Is it to get back at me, for something I did?"  
  
Yugioh turned from her, not able to stand that childish look in her emerald eyes. "You have no right to  
judge me."  
  
"And you have no right to treat me like a traitor!"Sak-ku-rah said softly. "Yami, I...cried once I  
heard of your father's death...Priest Seto told me," she then lowered her head. The heavy orniment that lay  
on her brown hair caused her bangs to cover her eyes. "Please stop punishing me."  
  
Eriol placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come, let us go. If you want, we'll send for a ride home."  
  
Sak-ku-rah gave one more worried look to Yugioh. "Hai, lets go." she then turned and closed the door.  
  
Ruby Moon hovered over the Pharaoh. "Smooth move."  
  
"Oh shut up." Yugioh said, his vocie sounding a bit chocked. "You do not understand anything.."  
  
"I understand to love, I understand that Princess Sak-ku-rah has been worried about you ever since you  
began playing those silly little games..I know more about them then you'll ever know, Pharaoh Yugioh."  
Ruby Moon bowed and disapeared.  
  
"She is right, I know nothing anymore.." Yugioh sighed and slammed his fist into the table, making  
the marble top shake.   
  
--------  
  
Sak-ku-rah sighed and took off her head orniment, and began to brush her hair. She looked into the  
mirror. (I was hoping to find the little boy I knew...but I guess Yam Yam is gone now.) she then put her  
brush down and looked at Kerberous. "I do not understand."  
  
"Yugioh is in deep depersion." Kerberous explained. "He doesn't even know who he is anymore, give him  
time mistress."  
  
Yue nodded. "Yes, just let him figure it out on his own unless he asks you for help."  
  
She nodded and stood up. "Good Night, tomorrow I am to return home unless Yami is forbiding it." she then  
blew out the candle and settled in her bed.  
  
Yue's cat like eyes looked over to his mistress's guard, Shang who watched over her. (I do not trust  
this Shang, Ruby.)  
  
Ruby Moon appeared out of the shadows and placed a hand on the other guadian's shoulder. (Me either, let  
fate decide as always.)  
  
--------  
  
Sak-ku-rah bowed before the Pharaoh and straightend. "You called for me, Pharaoh?"  
  
Yugioh nodded and then walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Sakuy I wish you to  
stay here, with me and the others."  
  
Sak-ku-rah looked outside the window, trying to adviod his gaze. "Why? So I can be advioded while  
you sit and play your games?"  
  
Yugioh blinked. "No! Because *I* want you here, Sak-ku-rah!" he then removed his arms and then looked  
at the ground. "....you have know idea what it is like to be trapped inside your own home, and having  
no one to turn to when you lose something of value."  
  
Sak-ku-rah turned to him. (Yugioh is being...human?) she asked herself and smiled. She then wrapped  
her arms around his chest and gave him a slight hug. "If you turley whish me to be here, Yami...I  
will stay." she then looked up at him, he was smiling!   
  
Yugioh wrapped his arms around her aswell, smiling to himself.  
  
Shang felt anger rise and he took a step forward, but stopped and left. (I will get you Yugioh...I  
will have her to myself!)  
  
----END---  
  
A/N: ^^ Cute ending! Oh, if you are wondering 'baka onna' means 'foolish woman'. Hehehe, how cute,  
but with Shang(Syaraon is his reincarnation) can they be together!? o.o  
  
Yami: Thank gosh, she finished the rest of The Fellowship of the Ring!  
  
Me: Yup, and hour before the movie was realsed is when I finished it ! ^__^ Talk about a close  
dead line.  
  
Yuugi: She has made a name for each of her friends.  
  
Me: Yup! There is Strider, Galadriel(ChibiUsgai), some elf guy, Pippin and Frodo! I brougt "the  
ring" to school and the guy I call Frodo acted just like Frodod and wouldn't give it back to me!  
(  
  
Sakura: I bet she was mad.  
  
Me: I yelled and hit his arm enough until he gave it back! ^^ Keep on reviewing! 


	4. Ai no Megami no

~~Temple of Dreams~~  
  
-----  
  
Chapter Three: Ai no Megami no  
  
-----  
  
  
The sun rose over the Temple of Anubis. The rays first it the marble flooring, then arose up as the  
marble began to shine. One priest stood before the statue of Anubis, his head low in sorrow and  
disapointment. "Oh, Anubis...what can we do?"  
  
A animal morphed hand laied it's self on the high priests shoulder. The priest saw the face of the  
jackle headed god, Anubis. Anubis smiled at the priest. "There is little we can do, until the donkey  
rears it's evil head upon the land..." his face became serious. "Seth, my uncle, has disapeared. We  
are un sure of where he is as of now, but you must be on the look out."  
  
Eriol nodded, and looked behind himself at Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun, their wings glittering in the  
Nippon. "You two shall keep a close guard of the Pharaoh from now until they are caught, understood?"  
  
"HAI!" They both answered.  
  
-----  
  
Priest Seto nodded his head. "Hai, more monsters have escaped the shadow relm, your majesty. We are  
unaware of how they got lose, but if not caught then they shall rip through the land of Egypt like  
Moses and his pleagues."  
  
Pharaoh Yugioh leaned in his chair and looked at Princess Sak-ku-rah, the next Queen of Egypt. He  
then rubbed his demples, to much had happened latley and he was losing his mind! "Set out some of  
the recuirts of the army to find them."  
  
Sak-ku-rah looked up at him. "Yami, are you sure that is a wise choice?" she then stood up. "If we  
are to fight someone, and the recuirts are fighting against the Shadow Monsters, then how are we to  
win?"  
  
Yue flapped his wings, his eyes closed. "The princess does have a point, Pharaoh."  
  
A sound of a shriek came from the gardens. The doors barged open as Yugioh's guards(think of them  
as the Madaji) fell to the floor, as a Greek lady stepped over them.  
  
Yugioh arose from his chair. "Who are you?"  
  
The Greek frowned. "I was hoping *my* future husband would be kinder to a forgien princess." she said  
in prefect egyptian.  
  
"Yami..." Sak-ku-rah glanced at the confused Pharaoh. "I am sorry, but *I* am his future wife. I am  
Princess Sak-ku-rah Neferiti Thutmos of Upper Egpyt."  
  
"No doubt I have of that." the Greek said. "I am Princess Meca Selene of Greece." she then looked at  
Yugioh. "Oh I shall tell you. Before your father was killed, he sent a letter to my kingdom. It said  
that you had a choice, Pharaoh Yugioh. Me or that Stuck up Egypt Princess."  
  
Sak-ku-rah growled. "I suggest you do not anger me, Greek."  
  
"What you going to do about it?" Meeca sneered.  
  
Sak-ku-rah pulled out a card, and Yugioh stared at it's name. The Fight. Sak-ku-rah smiled as the  
Fight came to life and punched Meeca in the face hard. "That is for trying my patcients, foolish  
Greek."  
  
Yugioh leaned into his seat. (Oh boy, I wonder how long the palace will last at this rate!)  
  
-------  
  
"You are far to dangerous with Greeks." Eriol said, staring at the princess. "If you pulled a stunt  
like that in Greece, they would surely have your head."  
  
Sak-ku-rah nodded. "Yes, but she is foolish enough to try my skills. I hate stuck up Greeks such as  
herself. I would rather have a wall built around Greece and have nothing to do with it."  
  
Ruby Moon leaned against the wall. "So, Sak-chan. You think Yugioh will have a contest between you  
two? You know the ancient battle?"  
  
Eriol stood. "Let us hope, it doesn't come to that, Ruby Moon." he walked over to the large window  
in the libary(even though there were tones of them). "Pharaoh Yugioh is not very wise, but let us  
hope that your efforts have not come in vain, Princess."  
  
Sak-ku-rah lowered her head. "Yes, I am very worried about him. It seems each day that he is more  
consumed into the Shadow Relm, soon he may be unreachable..." she trailed off, a tear ripping down  
her face.  
  
Yue stretched his wings. "Princess, do not cry. You are strong wild and you can do anything, chaning  
the cards to your own have been one of the hardest things you have done."  
  
Eriol closed his eyes. (Yes, but what lies before us shall be much harder, much much harder.) he  
then looked to Spinnel Sun. "Tell the Pharaoh we shall be late to the meeting, I need to speak with  
the Princess..." he glared at Shang. "A-L-O-N-E."  
  
Shang muttered something in Chinese(like, "Jerk"). He then left the room, the guardians following.  
  
Eriol lifted Sak-ku-rah's head up with his staff. "Princess, there is something you must know. Pharoh  
is coming out of the Shadow Relm, slowly but surely. He must know of the things you have, the Millennium  
Items. Tell him that he must conceal the game in those items, but do not tell him of your plans,  
your highness."  
  
Sak-ku-rah closed her eyes. "What if...what if no one ever finds the Millennium Puzzle? What if his  
soul is forever trapped inside the chamber and never found?"  
  
"Then, he will have to face solitude alone, princess." Eriol removed his staff. "Have faith, Princess.  
Have faith."  
  
Joknt entered the room and then turned to the Princess. "Princess, Pharaoh wishes your acompany to  
the gardens."  
  
Sak-ku-rah stood and left the room with the body guard, leaving the reincarnation of Clow Reed standing  
in the room.  
  
"Oh, Isis...I am not sure of this." Eriol said. "I am not sure either of them are strong enough yet."  
  
Isis placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know, priest, I know. Horus is scanning the skies now, priest.  
He will tell you of anything he thinks is wrong."  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
--------  
  
Sak-ku-rah stopped and sat next to the fountain. "I bet you are going to lecture me about how childish  
I acted."  
  
Yugioh sat next to her, and shook his head. "Nain. That Greek has something with her, pride. She needs  
a few knocks on the head about Egyptian's and their pride." he then took one of her hand in his. "Sakuy  
I need to know...would you rather be a friend or a wife?"  
  
Sak-ku-rah blushed and closed her eyes. "I do not see why you ask me, but I wouldn't care. As long as  
I am close to those who are dear to me, I do not mind giving up my place in the Underworld." she leaned  
on his shoulder.  
  
Yugioh nodded and looked at the sky, birds flying by. He then shifted his arm so that it rested upon  
her side, and he looked down at her. "Sakuy, you have something to say."  
  
Sak-ku-rah opened her eyes, staring at the ground. "The preists and I have been talking about the  
Shadow Games, Yami..." she paused. "We are thinking of placing the game into seven different items,  
the Millennium Items. One of those, is the one you wear upon your neck. Yami, I am afraid that you  
will not be able to have a child or even a wife."  
  
Yugioh laied his head on the top of hers, listening to everything she said. "Go on."  
  
"Anubis told Eriol that he as seen a fortelling, the down fall of egypt." Sak-ku-rah then blinked,  
trying to keep tears down. "And we are afraid that if you are to wrapped up in these games, that this  
will happen and you will be lost forever.." she stopped and her vocie became chocked. She closed her  
eyes and felt Yugioh's hand move through out her hair. "Yami please stop this! Stop these games   
before you are forever lost to me."  
  
Yugioh then brought her into a hug, letting her weep upon his shoulder. He then looked upon the ground  
thinking of her words. (I am percious to her...) he then closed his eyes. "No matter what, you are  
my tenshi Sak-ku-rah."  
  
Sak-ku-rah nodded on his bare chest. She then looked up at him and a few tears slid down her face.   
"Yami promise me no matter what happens, you and I will remain friends."  
  
Yugioh gave her a smile. "Hai, of course."  
  
They then looked up to see the Greek Princess aproaching them. They parted and stared at her.  
  
Meeca shook her head. "You know, Pharaoh, I want to know by sundown what your chocie is ok? I don't  
like being left hanging."  
  
"You damned Greeks!" Sak-ku-rah stood. "You have so much pride, it blocks brain flow! This is not  
something that can be decided over night, plus he has more important things to think about!"  
  
"Like what?" asked Meeca.  
  
Sak-ku-rah grabbed her arms. "Like wether or not to seal those stupid Shadow games!" she then pushed  
the Princess to the ground and drew The Sword, pointing it to her neck. "You either stop pesterizing  
Yami or else you won't find yourself in a happy place! Like the evil side of Hades's Relm!"  
  
"Cruse you and your gods!" Meeca yelled at Sak-ku-rah. "I wish you where not around, that way Greece  
would rule this barren dead land!"  
  
Yugioh stood and pulled Sak-ku-rah away from the Greek Princess. "Somehow, Princess Meeca, I beilive  
Rome would have this land, you would not stand a chance up to the Romans in a thosand years, no matter  
how powerfull your armies of Shadow Monsters are, I found that out the hard way." his eyes sadned.  
  
Meeca pulled herself from the ground and pointed her fingure at the other princess. "You pull one  
more stunt like that, Sak-ku-rah of Upper Egypt, then we shall fight the ancient ways." she then  
stormed off.  
  
Sak-ku-rah's eyes narrowed. "Seems I must have some lessons."  
  
-------  
  
Shang looked upon the bed. His eyes narrowed. "Rei, you son of a goat." he muttered in Chinese words.  
"You show your ugly face."  
  
Rei smiled and lifted her legs from Sak-ku-rah's bed. "So, cousin Shang, I find you here serving a  
low life princess." she smirked. "You know she loves you not, why even bother?" she spoke in Chinese.  
  
Shang growled. "I have the power of Seth with me, I can take anything I want..even her."  
  
"Oh, Shang!" Rei shook her head. "I have control of Anubis's Army, right? Well we could work together  
and make you Pharaoh, Sak-ku-rah Queen and then me the hiegh priest! The Shadow Games shall rule over  
the land."  
  
Shang nodded. "That sounds like a plan, only we know of where our god is?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "In the Land of Shadows, the Oais of Days Ago."  
  
---END--  
  
A/N: Yes, I admit kind of short compared to the other chapters. I am going brain dead, I tried to get  
this chapter out, SINCE PEOPLE ARE THREATING ME!  
  
Yami: (sigh) I wonder what is next.  
  
Me: Well, I am planning on a LOR story, you can read the 'trailer' at my bio. ^^ Oh, and lets see  
I am planning on the bad guy in the sequel to 'Star Child'...er and I wanna see The Fellowdship of  
the Ring again!  
  
Frodo: ....now I am stuck here with you?  
  
Zidane: Better get used to it, Frodo-dude. When she starts liking guys...we hang around for a long  
time.  
  
Frodo:...yay.  
  
Zidane: Yup.  
  
Me: Anyways, um lets see, explaining things. Um the battle between Sakkurah and Meeca will be more  
detailed then in 'Star Child'. Um, er plot thickens and um er...going brain dead again....um...Oh  
yes! How can you say Harry Potter is better then Lord of the Rings???? The storyline is soo much  
better then Harry Potter(if you think my stories are complexed, wait till you read Lord of the Rings  
Great One!), characters are better and lets say it, the guys are a lot more cuter! Besides Gimli,  
Bolmir and Aargon. Oh, Pippin, Merry and Sam aren' that cute either.  
  
Yami: So bascily, the elf and the main guy are cute.  
  
Me: isn't that what I said?  
  
Yuugi: What about that kid you draw in your comic that looks like Harry Potter?  
  
Me: hey, he looks like Harry Potter in real life with out the scar!! Oh, and there is someone that  
is as tall as Frodo!  
  
Frodo: I really don't want to be here.  
  
Zidane: You think I do?  
  
Me: Enough babbling! R AND R!! ARIGATO! 


	5. Ashita he no Melody

~~Temple of Dreams~~  
  
A/N: (eyes go huge and she starts to cry) A flame??? NO WAY!!! (calms down and is very close to Trance  
or Limit Break) Listen here, wolfsbane. I do not care if I impress you or not, I give what the fans  
what they want, and I will not stop because you have no imagination and fall asleep!  
  
Frodo: O.O Someone is pissed.  
  
Me: And for another thing, "Sak-ku-rah" is the name of the Step Pyrmaid, which was the first prymaid  
ever built, in Egypt. So you hate the name, then you go and tell that to the Egyptians and get your  
ass kicked. I do not take flames good. If you say my grammer and spelling need wokr(which they do)  
I do not take that hard. But if you go and say all the work I poor into this is for shit, then you  
can just shut up! I could just stop writing this and finish Lord of the Rings, but people love this  
to much, and there for I will not stop!!!  
  
Frodo: (drags her away) Anyways, here is Chapter Four.  
  
------  
  
Chapter Four: Ashita he no Melody  
  
------  
  
Sak-ku-rah lunged forward with her three speared dagger. She then edged backwards as Ruby Moon lunged  
at her, and she then dropped to her knees, rolled under her legs and caught Ruby Moon by the neck.  
  
Ruby Moon grabbed her arms and flinged Sak-ku-rah in her back and then smiled. "You learn very  
quickly Princess."  
  
"My very own title is at stake, as well as my father's kingdom." Sak-ku-rah raised herself and watched  
as the three headed dagger turned back into The Sword Card. "If Meeca wants a fight, a fight is what  
she'll get!"  
  
Ruby Moon strecthed and reformed her wings. "Your mother would be proud, Princess. You are becoming  
the woman she knew you could be." she then lead the Princess from the entertaining room to the baths.  
"Now I'll come when dinner is rety." with a flap of her wings, she disapeared.  
  
Taimankmet came from the heavy curtains around the center of the marble bath. "M'Lady, you are very  
sweaty and tired. You can not go training like this...it has been this way for a week."  
  
Sak-ku-rah sat upon a marble bench and sighed as her lady-in-waiting took the heavy ornament off her  
head, then her arms and finally her shoes. "I can not sit back and let some Greek preck invade my title  
and role."  
  
Taimankmet nodded and then led her to the tub, where she drew the curtains the where around them. She  
then took off Sak-ku-rah's dress and helped her into the soapy tub. "M'Lady, do not mind me asking  
but..." she then took some vinella and placed some in the mouse brown hair. "Why are you even trying  
to compet with her?"  
  
The princess's eyes narrowed. "Yami's father lied. He said that there would only by one girl, and now  
he has ordered two. Oh my father shall be upset upon this..." her eyes softened. "He doesn't need this  
kind of disturbance..he is slowly being taking away from me by Anubis."  
  
Her lady-in-waiting nodded again, and then took a rag and began to clean her shoulders. "M'Lady, Preist  
Seto has returned to the cort, a few days ago. He says he will keep in tact as best as he can through  
the Shadow Relm."  
  
"I thought I said that no one from my court was allowed to use that." said Sak-ku-rah. She then turned  
her head, looking as the sun set, casting a yellow oragne glow upon the bathing room. (Hopefully if  
I become Queen, these games shall be locked away and not be used ever again."  
  
"There is something else, M'Lady." spoke Taimankmet. "Pharaoh Yugioh has spoken to me. He agrees with  
you and locking the games away...yet when he said it he seemed to be regerting it..I think he is still  
'hooked' upon the games, due to how much he has spent with in them."  
  
Sak-ku-rah nodded numbly, feeling relaxation over coming her. "Hai, I was afraid of this, my friend  
Taim." she opened her emerald eyes. "This is one task that will take a long time to do."  
  
--------  
  
Meeca crossed her arms and looked up at her purple haired brother. "You can not be serious," she  
muttered to him in Greek. "You are going to try and steal the Millennium Ring?"  
  
"It will give be great power," her brother said, dark purple eyes glaring at her with evil. "I will  
be able to destory all the foes and have the Shadow Games rule!"  
  
Meeca's eyes narrowed. "You are becoming one son of Hades, you understand this now. This game was  
greated by the gods Hades, Pluto and Seth..this is an evil game." she stood, eye level with her  
brother. "Athelos, you must stop...or become that of what Pharaoh Yugioh is slowly becoming."  
  
Athelos just smiled, flicking his purple hair away. "You do not know of what I do, dear sister. You  
see, there are ones in this court planning to kill him and take over the Kingdom, including the future  
queen."  
  
Meeca growled. "That Egyptian brat is not going to become queen of anything, besides death!"  
  
Athelos turned away from her, smiling evily. "I am going on a journey, dear sister. To the Oasis of  
Days Ago..this is where the heart of the games are, once I reach there then I can have the power I  
was born with.." he turned to her, hatered in his eyes. "That the priests of Zues stole."  
  
(That power was evil, a seed planted by Hades.) Meeca thought and then shook her brother. "Athelos,  
you can not do this! You know that that power was evil--"  
  
"The power was stolen, and will be retrived." Athelos removed her hands and left her chambers.  
  
(Cursed gods.) Meeca then looked at her balcony. "What do you wish, Kerberous Guardian of the Cards?"  
  
Kerberous entered her chamber, golden eyes glimming. "Are you still to challenge the Princess?"  
  
"Of course, that snoty girl wants a fight, she'll have it!" Meeca said.  
  
------  
  
Eriol leaned into his seat, eyes closed. He let out a heavy sigh. "Any word from your son?"  
  
Isis appeared from the shadows, shaking her head. "Nain, he has been away from days now..I have no  
idea where we can be."  
  
Eriol nodded, rubbing his forhead. "This is coming upon his too fast, Isis. These weren't suppost to  
happen yet, why are they?"  
  
"Sometimes, fate takes a leap." Isis said, patting his head. "Do not worry, decend of Clow Reed. I  
beilive the Princess is ready to face this."  
  
"Hai, but what of Pharaoh?"  
  
"He is a completly different person, and his tests shall be taken later." Isis then gave Eriol a kiss  
on his brow. "Do not give up, child."  
  
Eriol nodded again and opened his eyes, watching the sun set. Isis was gone, and now he was left with  
a horrible chocie. Sit back and let things unravel, or push Sak-ku-rah and Yugioh to do the test. He  
rubbed his eyes, tired.  
  
Spinnel Sun looked up from his bed. "Master, you must sleep."  
  
Ruby Moon nodded her head. "Yes, Spinny is right."  
  
"My name is Spinnel Sun."  
  
"But Spinny is so cuter!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Eriol smiled at the two. "You are just what a old wizard needs to be happy."  
  
------  
  
Yugioh collasped on his bead, feeling the days work gradulay catch up on him. Much enery had he poored  
into the Shadow Games that day, trying to keep the monsters in order so they wouldn't escape and attack  
another traveling goods man. He rolled on his back and looked at this glass celling, watching the stars  
go by.  
  
The doors opened and Yue stepped in. He watched the young Pharaoh(although he was around 20). "Pharaoh  
Yugioh, is there anything you wish me to do before you turn yourself in?"  
  
Yugioh closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "Just watch over Sakuy." he said.  
  
"I will, as I was asked to." said Yue as he left.  
  
Yugioh then crawled under his covers, and fell into a sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yugioh ran upon the wet marble flooring. He then stopped, catching his breathe and trying to cease  
his beating heart. He then turned and watched as an Army of Anubis dogs raced forwards, barking and  
snarling. He pulled out his dagger and threw it at their heads, causing them to fall to the ground  
in a heap of black sand. he then began running again, until he fell upon the floor. He turned his  
head and screamed as their claws dug into his back.  
  
Once they had passed, Yugioh stood, back scratched and tattered. He turned his head, seeing three  
figures standing behind him. Two male, one female. The cloaked man in Chinese red came up and pulled  
a knife from his robes.  
  
"Good night, Pharaoh." he hissed and then stabbed him right through the back.  
  
Yugioh fell to the ground, a cry of angst fell from his lips and then everything went black...  
  
~~~~  
  
Yugioh sprang from his sleep, sweat pooring down his face. He looked to his right to see Sak-ku-rah  
standing there, holding a Sak-ku-rah Card. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"How could anyone or anything sleep with your screams?" asked Sak-ku-rah. She placed the card, "The  
Song" away and then placed a hand on his forhead. "You are burning up, Yami. You are sure that you  
are fine?"  
  
Yugioh nodded.  
  
Sak-ku-rah shook her head and then ran her fingures through his hair. "You are having nightmares  
again, hai?" he nodded. "Yami you should tell me about these..." she showed him the Dream card. "I  
can always help."  
  
"Doesn't that card take a lot of engery?"  
  
"Hai, it does." Sak-ku-rah sat next to him, and contitued running her fingures through his hair. "But  
if it is to make sure you are in good health, then I will do it."  
  
Yugioh looked at her. "You are truely going through with this fight?"  
  
"Yes." said Sak-ku-rah. "I am going to prove to her that smart mouthed woman are not the best to be."  
  
--------  
  
Taimankmet then placed a golden mask upon Sak-ku-rah's head, making sire her hair lay right. She  
made little adjustments and then placed the mask over her face. "Be safe, M'Lady."  
  
Sak-ku-rah smiled, but Taimankmet could not see it through her maske. "I shall."  
  
She then entered the room, Meeca already stood there. Sak-ku-rah took her three bladed daggers in  
hand and stood in place. One was pointed towards Meeca's stomache, the other abover her head(Meeca  
was the same).  
  
Yugioh clapped his hands, and then the girls turned their backs, then once he said "go" the faced  
each other.  
  
Sak-ku-rah tried to strike above, but Meeca blocked it. She then tried a head on attack, but Meeca  
pushed her back. Sak-ku-rah then tried a head on attack again, but was tripped, sending her daggers  
on the ground.   
  
Meeca stopped and lifted her mask as did Sak-ku-rah. "Put your mask on! Let us not scar that pretty  
face!"  
  
Sak-ku-rah frowned and did a front forward, grabbing her daggers. She then stood in the postion   
again, being to fight.  
  
Yugioh glanced nervously at Eriol, who only shook his head sadly.  
  
Meeca grabbed Sak-ku-rah by the neck, and then Sak-ku-rah kicked her. They then face each other again,  
Meeca doing such a stunt that Sak-ku-rah's daggers went flying out of reach.  
  
Sak-ku-rah summer sualted over to a rack of axes, and then grabbed one. She turned and watched as  
Meeca threw her daggers at a staute then grabbed a spear. Sak-ku-rah spun the ax around like  
she did with her wand, and blocked a head attack from Meeca. She then jumped up when Meeca swung at  
her. Sak-ku-rah finally attacked, but her ax was thrown off. She backed up, then tried to take the  
spear from Meeca, but was thrown over Meeca's shoulder and landed hard on the ground.  
  
Meeca brought the spear to her throat, and then clapping filled the air. "You are getting good,  
Sak-ku-rah. I'll hve to wacth my back." she smiled.  
  
Sak-ku-rah took a deep breathe. "Yes, and I'll watch mine." she then rejected Meeca's hand and got  
up herself.  
  
Yugioh walked over to the two, clapping. "Bravo! Bravo!" he then quited the room and looked at the  
two. "You better to protect the Key of Yami Ne Gamu then Princess Meeca.." he then turned to a  
confused Sak-ku-rah. "And who better to protect *me* then my future wife, Sak-ku-rah."  
  
Sak-ku-rah smiled happily and then latched on to Yugioh's neck, but her smile faded. Meeca was glaring  
at her own brother, and a confused look filled her face. Meeca met her gaze and then looked upon the  
ground.  
  
Yugioh then parted. "Well done, Sak-ku-rah."  
  
Meeca walked to them. "May I cut in? There is something you both must know."  
  
------END----  
  
A/N: Er ok, more things that need to be explained! For those who read "Star Child", remember when  
Yami told Sakura his Christmas gift to her would replace her old one? Well that old neckless was  
from Ancient Egypt.   
  
Past Lives:  
  
Yami-Bakura - Athelos  
Anzu - Meeca  
Sakura - Sak-ku-rah  
Yami/Yami Yuugi - Yugioh  
Taimankmet - Tomoyo  
Shang - Syaraon  
Rei - Meilin  
Joket - Jou  
Honmet - Honda  
  
Well, er lets see...um my Lord of the Rings story is coming out soon, so all you fans please make  
sure to read it! Bies!  
  
Oh yes, please read my LOR story called "May it Be" it is short, but kinda sad! Please read it! 


	6. Ai no Megami no(part2)

~~Temple of Dreams~~  
  
/AN: Thank you all for your support! Of course I won't stop because of a stupid flamer! Here we  
go for part five!  
  
----  
  
Chapter Five: Ai no Megami no(part2)  
  
----  
  
Meeca sat infront of the Pharaoh and soon to be Queen. She wipped her head from sweat of the previous  
battle she had, and she leaned back in her seat.  
  
"What is it we need to know?" Yugioh asked, a hand on Sak-ku-rah's shoulder.  
  
"My brother, Athelos," Meeca said, looking at Sak-ku-rah. "Knows where Seth is hiding."  
  
"Why is that so important?" Yugioh asked.  
  
Sak-ku-rah stood and looked at Yugioh. "Yami! If we can stop Seth, then we can stop the Shadow Games.  
Priest Eriol beilievs that Seth is using the Shadow games to try and once again take over Egypt."  
  
Meeca stood and watched as Yugioh seemed as if he didn't care. She grabbed Sak-ku-rah's wrist and  
whispered, "Let us go see this Eriol you speak of. Pharaoh doen't care!"  
  
------  
  
Eriol opened his eyes and nodded, placing his hands under his chin. "So, Athelos is going to try  
and become Pharaoh..." he shut his eyes again and leaned back in his chair. "And now that we know  
where Seth is we can try and stop him."  
  
Meeca shook her head. "I heard that he also has control of Anubis's army."  
  
"How?" Sak-ku-rah asked, standing up.  
  
"Seth is the god of tricks and evil, Queen." Eriol said. "More then ever we need to get that game   
trapped, attacks have been happening all over the borders of Upper Egypt. We must stop this game!"  
  
"We can not if Yami is inside the Shadow Game!" Sak-ku-rah said and then looked at Meeca. "What do  
you suggest?"  
  
Meeca closed her eyes and thought. She then nodded. "I beileive in what you orignally said. Lock  
Pharaoh inside the Millennium Puzzel if he gets out of hand, and then lock the game away." she paused  
and looked over at the future Queen. "Of course this means that his soul will be enternally locked  
away."  
  
Sak-ku-rah sat down, looking at the floor. "I never wanted it to get this far."  
  
"Nor did anyone, nor did anyone." said Eriol shaking his head. "I will have to ask that Ruby Moon and  
Spinnel Sun keep a sharper eye on him."  
  
"You beilieve that is nessacary, master?" asked Spinnel Sun. The panther rose his head from the cushion  
it lay on. "You have known that this may happen since he was a boy."  
  
Eriol nodded and looked at him. "I am afraid so, Spinnel Sun."  
  
"Oh yay," Ruby Moon rolled her eyes. "I get to watch Mr. Stuck Up for the rest of my days."  
  
Yue looked at her through his cat eyes. "Ruby Moon, you should even be thankful he created you and  
Spinnel Sun in the first place."  
  
The loin, Kerberous, nodded. "Hai, he is right. Sak-ku-rah, what do you feel is best for this time  
of being?"  
  
Sak-ku-rah looked at her guardians, to Eriol's, to the priest and then at Meeca. "We must move with  
the momment. I fear that Seth will be going to my home to try and destory my father, Anubis bless  
him. He is old enough, he doesn't have to worry about me."  
  
Kerberous turned his lion head to her. "Your father cares deaply Queen, therefor we must protectet  
you now that he can not."  
  
Meeca leaned back in her seat. "I have a feeling it is the beginning."  
  
------  
  
Priest Seto looked out over the balcony. He lowered his head, sighing. Sak-ku-rah's father could not  
hold out very much longer, and still no word on how the marriage was going. He then turned around to  
see a messanger boy run up to him. "Now what?"  
  
"Queen Sak-ku-rah, or future Queen anyways, of Egypt asks that you return to Upper Egypt." he then  
bowed and left.  
  
(Guess that answeres the question about the marrage.) Seto thought and then snapped his fingures. His  
younger priests appeared and he told them to set his boat up, they where going on a Nile journey.  
  
------  
  
Shang lifted his head when Sak-ku-rah entered the room. His heart began pounding, as it always did  
when she smiled at him. He bowed and then lefted himself up. "Is something wrong, Sak-ku-rah?"  
  
Sak-ku-rah shook her head. "No nothing! Just had another meeting with the priest, that is all." she  
leaned up against the wall. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Er, just showing my cousin around the ground M'Lady." said Shang, neverously.  
  
The future Queen nodded and then sat on her bed and sighed. Her life was just to complicated now, with  
her father and then with Yugioh. Her then laied upon her bed.  
  
"Is there anything I can do, M'Lady?" asked Shang.  
  
"I wish." said Sak-ku-rah and she then rolled her legs on the bed. She then closed her eyes and drifted  
into a sleep.  
  
Shang shook his head. (Not yet, not yet Shang.) he then turned and left the room, bumping into Yue.  
  
"How is she?" he asked.  
  
"Sleeping." said Shang as he walked down the hall to his cousin's courters.  
  
Yue's eyes narrowed as he watched Shang walk away. "I still do not trust him, Kerberous."  
  
Kerberous nodded and then looked at the angel like figure. "Nor do I, Yue. Let us hope the young   
queen knows what she is doing and can chose someone that she trusts."  
  
"Those people are hard to find, no adays Kerberous." said Yue and then turned his head to see Pharaoh  
Yugioh approaching. "If you wish to talk to her, you must wait until she is awake."  
  
Yugioh nodded and then looked at the two guardians. "I bet you will try and shut the games down as  
well?" he folded his arms.  
  
"WE do as Sak-ku-rah wishes." said Kerberous and then formed his wings. "You should not worry, Yuigoh,  
Sak-ku-rah is too in love with you to do anything of the sort."  
  
Yugioh blinked and then watched as the two flew out into the darken skies. He hung his head and then  
shook it. He sighed again and walked back to his room, feeling alone.  
  
  
He sat upon his bed and looked at the sky again. He dismissed his guards and then laied down and   
then scratched his head.  
  
Meeca leaned over him. "Hi!"  
  
Yugioh lept and then sat up, glaring at her. "Meeca Princess of Greece!!" he then stood and glared  
at her. "I do not understand!"  
  
"You looked like you need someone to talk to! I am always here for you to talk to, Yugioh." she then  
walked over to the balcony furinture and then sat down on a chair. "So what is bugging you?"  
  
Yugioh joined her and then glanced at the sky, looking at the constilations. "It is just.." he sighed  
and shook his head. "When I became Pharaoh, I was given all the powers of the Shadow Game and as the  
living Horus. As the Horus I must set things for my country, but how when I have the shadow games?"  
  
"Having a country isn't about having the power of some game." said Meeca, scratching her brown hair.  
"It is about trying to lead your country to stand out and say. 'Hello! Look at me!'" she then looked  
at him. "What else?"  
  
"Now that I am going to have a wife, much is going to be harder. I need to have an heir to the thrown,  
yet I do not beilive that Sak-ku-rah is ready for such a commitment. Yet, if I die tommorrow who will  
the kingdom go to?"  
  
"It will go to the priest, until Sak-ku-rah has a heir." said Meeca. "And..?"  
  
"Then there is that Shang." said Yugioh, still looking at the sky. "He seems to love his mistriss,  
not the kind that of loyatly, but that of the kind that one would want to marry."  
  
"Hai, I have seen that look of subtuction in his eyes." said Meeca. "Contitue."  
  
"Then there is the priests. I beilieve that they are trying to actually find a way to kill me or  
something close it to it. They are always talking about something called Millennium Items," he looked  
upon the golden pyrmaid that lay around his neck. "I think that this prymaid is one of them."  
  
(Oh how close he is.) she thought and then nodded. "Anything else, Pharaoh?"  
  
"Hai! Why are you questioning me!?" he asked, standing and staring at her.  
  
"Because *you* need someone to talk to, Pharaoh. It seems that you are not in the mood or mind to talk  
to Sak-ku-rah about it. Who are you going to tell, a wall?" asked Meeca and she giggled at her own  
saying. "Anyways, Pharaoh. You should find rest."  
  
  
Yugioh lay upon his bed again, hours after Meeca had left him. He then huddled into a ball, trying to  
stay warm. it had grown fastly cold all of the sudden and he suddenly felt like a huge shadow lay  
before him. He turned in his sleep more.  
  
-----  
  
Ruby Moon nobbed her head in sleep and then awoke. She looked aroung to see the panther looking at  
the stars. "Spinny! You could help me try not to fall asleep!"  
  
"You don't shut your mouth, you will wake the Pharaoh. he has just gotten to sleep." he then looked  
at her. "So tell me Ruby, you are talking much with Yue lately, why?"  
  
Ruby Moon smiled. "Oh, you know. Angel stuff chat. He have been talking about the kingdoms and such  
lately, really booring you know."  
  
Spinnel Sun rolled his eyes and then stood, stretching. "I think that we can go now. I do not beilive  
the Pharaoh will just sleep-walk to the Shadow Relm."  
  
"Besides, Sak-ku-rah placed The Lock upon the door."  
  
  
A few hours later, Shang walked passed the Pharaoh's door. He opened the door, watching the sleeping  
king. Slowly he crept in and then pulled out a dagger from his sleeve. Shang walked over to the king  
and lifted the knife--  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!"  
  
Yugioh shot up and looked around, and saw a hooded figure run off his balcony and onto a camel. He  
then cringed as he pulled the dagger from his arm, thank Osiris it hadn't hit his arm! Yugioh turned  
his head to see Sak-ku-rah barge through the door.  
  
Sak-ku-rah climbed on his bed and looked at him, he blushed. Sak-ku-rah then gasped at the wound that  
was bleeding furly down his arm. "What in the world?"  
  
"Someone attacked me! And then ran out the window.." Yugioh then watched, amazed, as Sak-ku-rah ripped  
part of her linnen gown and wrapped the wound.   
  
She took out the Bubble card and washed the blood from the sheats and his arm. Sak-ku-rah then glanced  
down at him. "You are alright, hai?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Sak-ku-rah tucked him into bed, watching him fall asleep. She rubbed her eyes and then laied down  
besides him, falling into a sleep aswell.  
  
The guardians watched over them. "You realize we are to have a lecture tomorrow." said Ruby Moon.  
  
"Hai." said Spinnel Sun, watching the sun rise. "I beilive you mean today though."  
  
----END----  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapters guys! I need to watch some good new eps of YGO and pull myself out  
of Tolkien Land, thought I doubt I can! (shakes her head) Anyways, basically except something big in  
the next chapter and all. I can't beilive break is almost over! Maybe by going to school I can get  
some good ideas.  
  
Please read my Lord of the Rings story called 'Masters'. It is based after the movie, but has a lot   
of re-writen parts in it with my characters. (sighs) I am just a sucker for romance.  
  
Frodo: That is for damn sure!  
  
Oh shut up. I am kinda up to(points to the top of Mt. Rainer) you and your smart mouth remarks Frodo  
Baggins!  
  
Frodo: let me go home then.  
  
Me noooo wayyy!! Uh-hu! You are stayin' with me until all the movies are seen, maybe even longer!  
Also, if you haven't read 'May It Be', another little LOFR story(about frodo). Thanks you guys! 


	7. Orincal Flow(Sail Away)

~~Temple of Dreams~~  
  
A/N: hey wow! A chapter in english! 0.o Ok, thank you all! ~_^ I can not thank ye enough, but only  
ask those who have either read Lord of the Rings or seen the first movie, go and read my "Masters"  
story, only LadySaturn and someone else has reviewed it, and I feel down :*( Please enjoy this  
chapter and read my other stories! ^_^  
  
-------  
  
Chapter Six: Orincal Flow(Sail Away)  
  
-------  
  
(two months later)  
  
Meeca raised and eye brow and yawned in bordom. Sak-ku-rah had been pacing the floor for three  
straight hours now, and it was getting old! "Hey, Sak. Why don't you just wait till he come you  
know?" she winked at her. "Aren't ya gonna tell him?"  
  
Sak-ku-rah looked at her and shook her head. "Nani! Yami can't know of this, Meeca! He finally have  
him agreeing with us to stop the games, if I do then I won't be able to help."  
  
"You still think that you are this angel chick who is supposed to help inclose the games? You still  
beilive in that old legend, profoice crap?" asked Meeca, twirling her hair. She waved off the fan  
boy and gave the future queen a long stare. She then broke the silence with a question: "So when are  
you going to get married? He proposed to you two months ago, and you still aren't married!"  
  
Sak-ku-rah sat her feet in the cool pool that lay in Meeca's quaters. She just sighed and eased her  
shoulders back. "I do not know, I do not know." she looked at Meeca. "I am worried about Shang, we  
haven't seen or heard of him in two months."  
  
"Maybe he is off in China." suggested Meeca. "I mean you know how he is Chinese and everything, and  
plus his cousin disapeared too."  
  
She nodded and then laied back, looking at the glass celling. "This have just changed so much lately,  
I don't know if I am able to handle things." she placed her hands near her stomache area.  
  
"So, is it a boy or girl?" asked Meeca.  
  
Sak-ku-rah looked over to her and shurgged. "I don't know." she looked back at the clouded sky. "I  
haven't heard from Eriol in awhile, and I am worried."  
  
"You know," said Meeca in a caring tone. "If you do not stop worring, you'll go into depression! You  
know what happens to mothers that are due!" she paused. "Maybe you should talk to your God, Isis is  
her name, hai?" she sighed. "I am going to return home soon."  
  
"Nani!?" asked Sak-ku-rah, sitting up. "You promised to stya here until it wsa due!"  
  
Meeca winked. "Hey, I got to bow down to Hera and ask her to bless you as well, you know!" she stood  
and left.  
  
Kerberous watched as she left and looked at his master. "So, queen. What shall you be doing?"  
  
Sak-ku-rah waved her hand and the Sak-ku-rah Cards danced around her. She smiled, pointing to  
every single one. "Just looks we'll have to try harder, eh?" she looked at them. "I'll need your  
help."  
  
Yue nodded. "As you wish."  
  
=========  
  
Seto looked at Eriol. "Take a break. You have been in this room for a week now, rarely eaten. I also  
take heed in Isis warning, but we must put our mind's to rest."  
  
Eriol opened his ore eyes, not even breaking his glance with Seto. "As do I, priest...yet these things  
are not put off like this. Sak-ku-rah can be in grave danger, we can not let her spirits down like  
this."  
  
Ruby Moon stood from her postion of leaning. "Hai! You both are right, but master try and get something  
to eat," her vocie seemed chocked. "I do not want you do die."  
  
Spinnel Sun raised his head. "She is right. If you do not get something in your body soon, you shall  
become sick and have 'death bed' writen upon your face."  
  
Seto glanced at the guardians, and returned his vision to Eriol. "I take it only we and Meeca know  
of the future heir to the throne?"  
  
Eriol nodded. "Hai, we do. Yet...Yugioh will have to know sooner or later. Best is when he comes home  
from his trip to Rome."  
  
"Stuck up Romans." muttered Ruby Moon. "Challenging the Pharaoh to Shadow Games wasn't a good chocie!  
Ceaser will be on his feet, pleeding for life."  
  
"Yes, Yugioh does have a way with that." said Seto. "Yet it is not the best chocie of road."  
  
"I never said he was smart." said Ruby Moon. "Come, Master! Let us feast tonight and then you can  
go and think more."  
  
========  
  
Sak-ku-rah rose from her seat and greated Eriol. "Eriol! Finally you come from that darkened room  
of yours, I was starting to worry of you and Setto."  
  
Ruby Moon sat next to Yue and grabbed his arms. "Hello Yuey!"  
  
Yue gave her a anoyyed look. "Should I even bother asking."  
  
Kerberous laughed and then flapped his wings, and they were gone. "Tell us Eriol, what child shall  
be given birth to in seven months of time?"  
  
Eriol shook his head. "I do not know of that, Kerberous. You should ask Isis that."  
  
Meeca smiled and then stood. "Well, whatever! Lets eat and go to bed happily this evening. I do not  
see why we should not enjoy ourselfs."  
  
"That is when evil shall show us it's head." said Yue, staring at Meeca.  
  
Meeca blinked dumbly and sat down. She should learn to keep her mouth shut before she said something  
really stupid.  
  
====(Rome, Italy)=====  
  
Yugioh looked upon the beaten and terran Ceaser of Rome. His armies where tuff, but not himself. He  
blew a peice of blond hair from his eyes and stared down upon him. "You are pathictic."  
  
"You are a killing machine!" shouted Ceaser, glaring at them. "I promise you, that Egypt shall dearlu  
pay!"  
  
Yugioh rolled his eyes. "Just tell Julius that when he comes to power, Egypt will be ready." he then  
turned and walked away, the Shadow Relm disapearing as he left the Royal Palace in search of a boat  
to take him home.  
  
Yugioh got upon his royal vessel and laied in his chair. People were so week nowadays, unlike when  
his father was in charge of Egypt. He sighed again and thought of home, his friends and most of all  
Sak-ku-rah. Yet thinking of her brought back the memory of the night he was almost killed. He frowned  
and then blew it away.  
  
========  
  
Sak-ku-rah watched as boats came and left, but none the one she wanted. Her mouse brown hair swayed  
in the wind and she shook her head. (This is taking forever, I wonder if he hit a storm.) her eyes  
looked upon the harbor again, but then left the lighthouse.  
  
When she got down, her guards bowed to her and offered her a ride. She shook her head and summoned  
Fly. Many people waved as she flew above them, she waved back. Sak-ku-rah then landed infront of the  
palace and walked in, Fly's wings disapearing.  
  
Kerberous greated her and then stood. "We have found Shang, your majest."  
  
Sak-ku-rah opened the door and there stood Shang, bounded in chains. Confusion swept over her. "What  
is the meaning of this?"  
  
Jouket shook his head. "He admited for atemped murder your highness. There for he is under arest."  
  
Sak-ku-rah looked at Shang. "Why?"  
  
Shang lowered his eyes. "Because, I love you."  
  
Her eyes widened. Sak-ku-rah turned her head to face the outside world. Her vocie was hurt. "I am  
sorry to hear this, Shang. Maybe if you would have told me sooner we could have done something....  
somehow..." she looked back at him. "But for trying to kill a leader..."  
  
"It was of love for you!" cried Shang.  
  
Sak-ku-rah put her hand up and shook her head. "Nani! Shang, you said that you tried to kill Pharaoh.  
You have broken a law, and there for must go to jail." she nodded.  
  
As Shang was being carried off, he shouted: "You will pay! You and your dear little kingdom shall fall  
upon the 30th!"  
  
Ruby Moon shook her head. "I knew there was more to that man than there seemed! I bet he works for  
Seth, that ass*!"  
  
Sak-ku-rah sighed. "I wish that I could do something for him. Unless he was like this befor we had  
met upon those roads of China..." she then turned to the doors, pausing before opening. "When Yami  
comes home, tell him I am in my room."  
  
"Hai." said Ruby Moon, watching Sak-ku-rah leave.  
  
Eriol stepped from the shadows, Taimankmet standing next to him, holding his hand. He then sighed  
and looked upon Ruby Moon's back. "I take it that Rei is still lose then?"  
  
"We can not find her." said Spinnel Sun. "We have searched all of Egypt."  
  
"Prehapes she is not in Egypt?" asked Taimankmet, looking at Eriol very sadly. "I can take care of  
this, Eriol. You need sleep..you are having those dark spots around your eyes!"  
  
Eriol looked upon her. "Nani, Taimy. You must understand if I do not quide Sak-ku-rah through this  
task then the end of the world is at stake."  
  
Taimankmet shook her head. "Wait! What if we trap the game like we planned? Hai? I mean you said it  
would work, why not use it?"  
  
"We must have Pharaoh here." said Ruby Moon, gazing upon the couple. "I know how much Eriol-sama  
means to you, Lady Taimankmet...but you must let him do his duty."  
  
"...hai..." muttered Taimankmet. She kissed his cheek and went to help her mistriss.  
  
"Atleast she cares." Spinnel Sun said in a low vocie.  
  
  
Yugioh came into the palace. All the servents shook in fear and got down and bowed, still shaking. He  
walked passed them and contitued to the throne room, where he found Eriol and his quardians. He watched  
them for a minute then said, "Eh, Romans. Week they are."  
  
(You'll be saying that when they come and kick your butt!) thought Ruby Moon. She then bowed. "If you'll  
excuse me and Spinnel Sun, Pharaoh, we must be doing guardian..er...stuff." she quickly exited with  
Spinnel Sun behind her.  
  
Yugioh raised an eyebrow. "Stuff?"  
  
Eriol shurgged and then sat down upon a cushoin on the floor. "We have found your adtemped murder,"  
he said. "It was your future wife's body guard, Shang."  
  
"WHAT?!" Yugioh roared.  
  
"He said that he did it out of love, Pharaoh." he casted his eyes down. "Shang is deeply in love with  
Sak-ku-rah. You can not hold that against anyone, but yourself." he read Yugioh's face. "You are in  
love with Sak-ku-rah, but never spend time with her."  
  
"I am to bussy with the games." said Yugioh.  
  
"You can take a brake, Pharaoh." said Eriol. "Sak-ku-rah is waiting in her chambers for you. She has  
been deeply worried of you while your vist to Rome."  
  
Yugioh shurgged and left the Priest alone, heading to her chambers.  
  
========  
  
Taimankmet looked up from combing her mistriss's hair when the door opened. The Pharaoh stood there,  
looking like his cold normal self. She palced the brush down and lowered her head.  
  
Sak-ku-rah stood up and then ran to embrace Yugioh. They helled each other for a few moments then she  
parted with him, a serious look upon her. "Did you hurt him Yami?"  
  
"Not as bad as I do most." answered Pharaoh as he pushed her aside and walked to the balcony. He let  
the ocean wind play with his hair.  
  
"It is Januaris." said Sak-ku-rah. "You have been gone two months now, Yami. Are you not going to  
have a feast of some sort?"  
  
"Why bother? I'll just be off again." Yugioh muttered.  
  
Sak-ku-rah walked over to him, took his hand in hers, and then leaned on his shoulder. "Yami! Please  
just take one week away from the game and be with *me*. I have not seen you in two months, and you are  
already thinking about going away aren't you?"  
  
"Greece has challegned me! I must aceept it!" shouted Yugioh and then left the room, slamming the doors.  
  
Taimankmet watched as the Sak-ku-rah Cards floated around their master, giving off a blue tint. Her  
mistriss had her head down, looking upon the floor. Taimankmet stood, and left the room with out saying  
anything.  
  
  
"So much for a happy day!" Meeca said as she looked up at the setting sun. "That future husband of  
yours, Saky! I am glad I am not marring him."  
  
"Thanks." muttered Sak-ku-rah as she sat next to her. "So, why do you stay here Meeca? Why not sail  
home?"  
  
"Egypt is much better than Greece around this time of year." said Meeca, smiling. "Plus I do not want  
boys drouling over me when I return home."  
  
Sak-ku-rah giggled and then sighed happily. "Hai! We have become good friends now!"  
  
"Yes, we have." agreed Meeca. "I am worried of Athelos. I am still afraid that he is somewhere looking  
for this Oasis."  
  
"The Oasis you told me of is miles out of Egypt." said Sak-ku-rah, looking at her new found friend.  
"That means he is almost into the Sarah Desert by now."  
  
"I worry of him." Meeca said sadly. "I hopped that he would be normal, like your brother was."  
  
"My brother was far from normal." Sak-ku-rah said. "He was like Yami, totaly into this game and would  
never spend time with me when I was little. Prephaps that is why I had picked on Yami so much."  
  
Meeca nodded. "Whatever happens, you'll give life." she winked at the new mother. "You should tell  
him soon."  
  
Sak-ku-rah shook her head. "Nani! Not until he is out of these games."  
  
Meeca shook her head. "That means you will trap the games first?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
==========  
  
Rei smiled evily as Athelos entered. "About damn time! You are way late, and they ahve my cousin now!"  
  
Athelos nodded. "Yes, but we can get him back." he pulled out what looked like a pearl, but dark  
clouds moved inside it. "This is Hades's Charm, we can bring anyone we want to the Shadow Relm with  
this."  
  
Rei thought then laughed evily. "Queen Sak-ku-rah. She will be our bait for the stupid Pharaoh. Begin  
it, Athelos!" she turned to a statue of Seth. "Very soon."  
  
==========  
  
Sak-ku-rah and Taimankmet walked down the hall, talking happily. Suddenly, Sak-ku-rah stopped and  
grabbed her head, screaming in Japanese. She then yelled: "Tami! Go get Yugioh and tell him that I  
am---" with that she disapeared.  
  
Taimankmet stood for a second, then raced to Eriol. She smashed open the door to the dark room. "Eriol!   
They--"  
  
"I know." said Eriol. He looked upon Sak-ku-rah's guardians. "You know what to do."  
  
The angel and griffen then left, and Ruby Moon looked upon her master. "Now what?"  
  
"It begins." said Eriol.  
  
=====END======  
  
* - [1] = ass; ass means Donkey; Seth has a Donkey Head  
  
A/N: A bit longer of a chapter! ^_^ I finished Lord of the Rings, and now I'll be able to write my  
"Masters" story better. Basicaly it is about these five people(one is a hobbit, two an elf, two of  
humans) and they where sent to protect the Fellowship of the Ring. If you wish to know more please  
read! Thank you LadySaturn for reading it.  
  
Hey, Great One, I made some Tomoyo-Eriol things, happy? ^_^  
  
Sites you should vist:  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/reddesign/entering.html  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/reddesign/ys.html  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/celeb2/hobbits/index.html  
  
This one is called Hobbits "R" Us, a little fansite of Lord of the Rings I made. It has bios, info  
on music, wallpappers, and soon to come MIDIs and a gallery. Please check it out! ~_^ Bies. 


End file.
